UntitledBA reposting Still needs a title
by Inquisitive1
Summary: A Buffy ends up pregnant story.
1. Disclaimer

Title: Untitled- Send me your ideas  
  
Author: Inquisitive1  
  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters-  
  
Rating: Up to PG13 


	2. Chapters 1 through 5

Untitled by Inquisitive1 PART 1 A sudden pain rips through him he can smell and taste blood so familiar to him so apart of him. Looking down he sees a blond teenager in his arms bleeding from a wound in her neck. Memories return of all he had done to the one he loved. Looking down at her he sees love on her face as she hesitantly asks, "Angel?" her eyes filled with tears. "Oh God what have I done" he cries grabbing a towel he presses it against her wound. "It wasn't you Angel. It wasn't you." she says insistently her voice fading into a whisper. "Oh God Buffy I did this to you" he says sobbing. "No baby he did this to us not you. You would never do this to us. I love you Angel...we love you." Hearing the "we" he looks at her blankly giggling lightly she takes his hand and places it against her belly she says "They love you Angel. As much as I love you.  
  
In his apartment in Los Angeles Angel walks up sweating his heart pounding in fear and sorrow. "Oh God Buffy" he cries holding his head against the memories. He calms himself then looks around his dark room his gaze settling on a framed picture on his nightstand of a beautiful blond haired girl. Picking up the picture he strokes the face of his beloved "I'm sorry baby for everything" he whispers. "I'm sorry I'm not there for you and the babies. God I wish I was baby. I wish I could be" he says tearfully. He sits there thinking about his life.  
  
In Sunnydale, CA "Buffy,' yells a voice, "time to get up. You have to be at school in twenty minutes." The blond haired girl slowly opens her eyes and smiles sleepily then yells back "I'm up Mom" she struggles briefly to get up. "Man you two weigh too much' she grumbles jokingly stroking her belly. "What to wear" she sighs "Not like I fit in much anyway." She goes through her closet grabbing a pair of overalls and a T-shirt. She heads into the bathroom where she turns on the water and strips out of her pajamas. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she frowns then smiles as she feels one of the babies kick her in the ribs. Rubbing the spot she jokingly admonishes the kid, "No kicking Mommy" She showers quickly and pulls on her clothes and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Buffy notices her mother sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee walking over she kisses her mother on the cheek. "Morning Mom" she greets cheerfully. "Morning Honey. Did you sleep well?" asks Joyce Summers. Buffy walks over to the fridge and answers "Yeah they didn't wake me up as much as they normally do.' she grabs a yogurt and an apple and sits across from her mom, 'Was I that rambunctious when you were pregnant with me?" Joyce grins fondly at the memory and says "Yes you were" she watches her daughter silently. "Buffy we need to talk" Buffy looks up at her mother worry showing in her eyes, "About what?" Joyce looks at her daughter trying to form the simplest words that won't cause a fight "Your future" Buffy looks up at her mother her expression one of a deer caught in headlights. Joyce continues "Its your senior year Buffy" Buffy stares at her mother feeling anger and sadness, "If this is another adoption lecture I'm not listening' she says standing up. "Buffy your too young to be a mother. You need to think of your future, their future!" Buffy turns away from her mother trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "God Mom don't you think I worry about that too? I'm 17 and about to have twins. I worry about the future but I know that with them I have one to look forward to" her tears fall "Without them, without a part of Angel I would die. They are my future" she says sobbing at the thought of Angel she sinks to the ground. Joyce rushes over to comfort her crying daughter. "Its OK honey" Joyce says hugging Buffy Buffy cries at the thought of Angel, "Mom I miss him. I miss him so much I hurt" "I know honey. I know" Joyce says holding her sobbing daughter. After a few minutes Buffy stops crying. She dries her tears and stands "I better go wash up" she mumbles waddling out of the room. Joyce watches her daughter concerned over her welfare and that of her grandchildren. "I know you miss Angel Buffy. I wish he would come back at least to see the twins" she sighs thoughtfully "But it's not going to happen" Buffy enters the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror seeing her red rimmed eyes she flinches at the sudden kick in her side. Jarred out of her thoughts she smiles sadly as she says "I'm sorry for scaring you two. You know even though your Daddy isn't here he loves you very much. If he could be here he would jump at the chance.' Buffy giggles at the thought of Angel hurrying anywhere, 'I can't imagine your Daddy being in a hurry but I know he would hurry to be here." Heading into her bedroom Buffy grabs her backpack and coat.  
  
PART 2 "Come on Buffy your going to be late" yells Joyce from the bottom of the stairs "Coming' she calls back. With a sigh she heads to the stairs, 'Well you two its off to get Mommy an education." Buffy joins her mom at the bottom of the stairs. "You have your vitamins? Books? Lunch?" asks a worried Joyce Rolling her eyes Buffy replies, "Yes Mom I have everything I need for my first day back" "Sorry Honey. Its just I worry about you and the twins." Joyce replies a little sheepishly. They head outside to the Explorer. Opening the passenger door of her mothers Explorer Buffy clumsily gets in. Pulling on her seatbelt Buffy sighs "I'm only seven months Mom. Besides if anything goes wrong I can go straight to Giles and he'll call you." "I know I know." Joyce replies as she starts the car. "I can't believe Snyder let me back. How did you do it mom?" asks Buffy "Mr. Giles and I talked to him" hedges Joyce with uncertainty. Buffy doesn't notice the uncertainty in her mother's voice and just nods, "Does he know I'm pregnant?" she asks wincing at the thought "Yes we told him." Joyce replies as she notices her daughter wince. "You OK?" "Yeah. Snyder is going to totally blow a gasket whenever I'm around" sighs Buffy sifting nervously. "You nervous about going back to school?" asks Joyce Buffy nods "I guess I mean most people haven't seen me the last few months. There are going to be major rumors that's for sure" "Just ignore them.' Joyce advises pulling into the school parking lot. 'Well here we are now lets go meet with Snyder" "The troll" mutters Buffy under her breath. "Buffy don't call your elders trolls.' sighs Joyce as she stops the car. "I grant he looks like one but still" Buffy giggles as she unbuckles her seatbelt and winces. Noticing the wince Joyce asks, "Hon are you all right?" "Yeah one of the babies is going to play soccer when he or she is older." she replies opening the car door she steps out grabbing her backpack as she stares forelornly at the building before her. "Come on Buffy" says Joyce heading towards the building. Buffy trudges after her mother. Buffy is aware of the curious looks following her as she enters the building. As Joyce and Buffy are heading to the Principals office a male voice calls out "Hey Buffster!" Turning around Buffy sees her best friends Xander and Willow with Xander's girlfriend Cordelia and Willow's boyfriend Oz. "Hey guys" "Welcome back" says an excited Willow hugging her best friend. "Yes welcome back to the institution called High school." Xander exclaims waving his hands dramatically in the air. "Geez Buffy what are you wearing" snaps Cordelia the school fashion police.  
  
Rolling her eyes at her friends Buffy replies, "Gee Cordy what does it look like?" "Couldn't you at least have some fashion sense on your first day back" whines Cordelia. "Cordelia I would if I could still fit into my other clothes" replies Buffy. "Well I think you look great" defends Willow "Buffy" calls Joyce. "Gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later" says Buffy  
  
PART 3 Joining her mother in the office they wait for Snyder. Buffy nervously twists her Claddagh ring instantly calming down at the closeness it makes her feel to Angel almost as though he is with her. "Summers in my office NOW!" yells Snyder his voice filled with annoyance. Buffy and her mother walk into Snyder's office greeted by a glare. "I have no clue why your back in. But since you are I will be watching you" "Yes sir" answers Buffy meekly thinking to herself "God he is a jerk" "If you fail any of your classes your out. If you skip school without a valid excuse your out. You disobey any rules your out. Have I made myself clear?!" "Yes sir" replies Buffy "Mr. Snyder just so you know my daughter will be taking a couple weeks off after the twins are born.' seeing his glare of hatred at her daughter Joyce continues, 'But she will be keeping up with her studies while she's out." Snyder snorts "Teenage mothers never finish school they always end up on welfare and their kids end up delinquents." Joyce senses her daughter is trying to keep herself under control "Mr. Snyder I do not appreciate those remarks about my daughter. It is rude and uncalled for" snaps Joyce. Buffy idly picks up a letter opener and twirls it around when Snyder snatches it out of her grasp. "Go to class Summers!" He orders. Buffy and Joyce stand up and leave the office. "Told ya" Buffy mutters under her breath to her mother. Outside the office Joyce and Buffy say good-bye. Buffy heads down the hallway to the library barely noticing the stares as she walks. Once inside the library she calls "Giles" she slumps down in a chair. Out of the stacks an older gentleman dressed in tweed walks "Hello Buffy. Its good to see you" the English man says. "Thanks other than Willow, Xander, Oz, and somewhat Cordy you're the first one to say that." Buffy tells him grinning, "Well except Snyder's threats to expel me. Which he announced with glee" she mutters "Yes. How are you Buffy?" Giles asks the worry evident in his voice. "I'm fine. The twins are going to either play soccer or football or be into karate. They are being active today" she says shifting in the chair uncomfortably. "Are you all right?" asks Giles concerned "Yeah my back is just sore. So have you found any prophecies or anything?" Buffy asks changing the subject. Removing his glasses and cleaning them Giles answers with a sigh, "No things here are really quiet. More than normal" he mutters Looking at the clock Buffy sighs, "Well its time for me to go to class. Don't wanna be late on my first day back" she struggles to get out of the chair. "I'll see you later Giles" she calls as she heads out the door. "Yes good-bye" the librarian says distractedly. Part 4/?  
  
*****In Los Angeles***** Blood, pain, someone screaming. He looks around in confusion unsure of where he is. "They are of evil and of good." a voice whispers from the shadows. Angel looks around the darkness and demands, "Who's there?" "Hello Angelus" a familiar yet unfamiliar voice greets. "Who are you" asks Angel. Ignoring the question the voice continues, "They are going to need you. Something is going to happen." "What is going to happen?" Angel demands. Angel awaits for an answer as he watches a scene of a crying Buffy unfolds before him. "She's in danger" the voice says. "she needs to be protected at all cost" "How is she in danger" demands Angel his heart filled with sorrow at the sight of his soulmate in tears. He watches from inside Buffy's mind the future. He watches as she walks home from the library when an unseen force overcomes her. Angel can feel and hear the terror in her thoughts and her heart pounding in fear. 'Angel' her mind cries out as someone or something manages to overcome the pregnant Slayer beating her into unconsciousness. He hears her thoughts before she passes out, 'Angel the babies please no, my babies.' "She needs protection" the voice says, "they need to be protected." Stunned by what he witnessed Angel demands, "How am I to help her when there is the possibility that I could end up destroying her and our babies by being around them" "There is one who you can trust. One who knows the value of the Slayer" the voice says "Who can protect Buffy and the babies?" Angel demands. An image of a blonde haired blue eyed vampire flashes in his mind. "Spike" he yelps "Yes Spike. He'll help you" the voice promises Angel awakes with a start. "Buffy" he calls out worriedly the dream still fresh. "Why would Spike help me and Buffy?" he asks himself sitting up in bed. Quickly he gets out of bed and dresses heading out the door his mind on his search ahead to find his childe who can save the woman he loves and their babies. After an hour Angel discovers that Spike is in LA at an abandoned mansion. Heading towards the mansion Angel passes a church, "Maybe prayers would help the babies" he walks up to the front of the church and knocks on the door. A Priest answers the door. "This is a house of God you do not need to knock." "My kind needs permission Father" answers Angel going into brief game face.  
  
"Oh yes you do. Why are you here?" The priest asks slight nervousness evident in his voice. "I need permission to enter Father and under the rules of I am not allowed to hurt you in anyway" Angel tells him "Most of your kind does not know that" states the priest then a light appears, "yet you are not like most of your kind. You must be Angelus. I am Father Joe O'Riley" "Yes sadly I am. They call me Angel how did you know?" asks Angel "Rupert Giles is a friend of mine. He told me that you where here and that if you ever came here that I would have nothing to worry about" the priest informs him gesturing for Angel to enter "Thank you Father' answers Angel as he enters "What can I do for you?" The priest asks leading Angel into an office that holds only one cross. "I keep this room pretty much bare of crosses since I occasionally receive demons asking for advice and such" he gestures for Angel to sit. Sitting down Angel sighs thoughtfully. "It has been over 200 years since I have entered a church" "Well why have you entered now?" asks Father Joe "What has Giles told you about me?" asks Angel "Just that you have a soul. Giles rarely mentions the specifics of his work" "Father I am here not for myself but for someone else. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And our children" Angel tells the Father. "Giles mentioned his Slayer but never mentioned children" says the stunned Father "I am not surprised' sighs Angel, 'He is very protective of her. And if anyone found out that the Slayer was pregnant by a vampire." trails off Angel "Then there would be trouble" answers Father Joe. Angel nods, 'Do not worry whatever you tell me cannot leave this room" "I know. I was raised Catholic' Angel informs him, 'the reason I am here is because of Buffy and the twins" "What of them?" asks Father Joe "About six months ago Buffy and I decided to consummate our relationship the night of her 17th birthday. Yet something wonderful and something terrible happened. The terrible was' he stops momentarily, 'I lost my soul the wonderful was our babies." "Well Angel babies are a miracle from God." remarks the priest "They were even more of a miracle considering what I am. That night was the beginning of my terror spree on Buffy and her friends. I killed Giles girlfriend. Willow's fish and friends of theirs. I even tried to open the mouth of hell. About three months ago I came close to killing her- and the twins. I didn't know about them until after Willow returned my soul. When Buffy told me she was pregnant I was terrified that I would hurt them" "And so you left" answers Father Joe "Yes' Angel nods, 'I left them to save them. I didn't want to but I had to. I miss her. Giles sends me updates on her pregnancy but the one thing I want is to be there. Tonight something happened' he stands up and walks around, 'I had a dream- yet it almost wasn't a dream" "So what was it about?" inquires Father Joe with interest "Buffy was attacked-' he says softly, 'she kept crying out for me to help her...to save the babies. In the dream it was like someone was showing me that I could lose them" "And now you are worried" states the priest "Yes Father, but that's not it. In the dream whoever was talking to me knew I couldn't go back not with endangering them. They told me to seek out Spike" "And who is Spike?" asks Father Joe "Spike is my childe-' sighs Angel, 'he's also my worst enemy. He and Buffy can't stand each other' he laughs, 'They fight like cats and dogs whenever they are together" "Why do you think you were told to seek out Spike?" "They said Spike knows the meaning of family- of the Slayer" "Yet you don't believe it" comments Father Joe "Not at all' snorts Angel, he then frowns, 'but maybe they are right. I mean Spike has loved Drusilla and cared for her for over a hundred years" "Love is the meaning of family. sometimes Angel you need to trust your worst enemy. Maybe you should put aside your differences with Spike and ask for his help. Who knows maybe he will help you" "I don't know. I just don't want to put Buffy or the twins in any danger" "Angel maybe you should trust this dream. People even if they are vampires can surprise us. Sometimes dreams can tell the truth about a person" "Maybe your right Father. Maybe I should trust Spike after all he has always been different from other vampires- almost more humane." Angel says standing up he heads towards the door "You and your family will be in my prayers Angel" calls Father Joe Angel turns and smiles sadly at the Priest. "Keep them for Buffy and the twins. I won't need them we know where I'm going to end up" "You never know God might surprise you" replies Father Joe "Thanks for listening Father" Angel says "Anytime Angel." he answers as he watches the vampire leave the church. "Anytime Angel." Once outside Angel heads towards the area in which Spike was last. Sensing his childe around Angel notices that he is close to a factory, 'Just like Spike to live in a factory" he sighs. Angel heads inside and from the shadows he collects himself, "God please let Spike agree to do this for me" he prays to himself. He leaves the shadows, "Hello Spike" he greets quietly  
  
"Peaches what the HELL are you doing here?' demands Spike going into game face, 'Do you have to follow me?" "Spike I'm not here to fight you" sighs Angel "Then why are you here Peaches? To create good will towards me" Spike asks lighting up a cigarette "Spike are we here alone?" asks Angel "Why so you can kill me and run?" growls Spike "No because I need to talk to about something sensitive- and very important" "What?" he asks "I need a favor" Angel requests walking closer to Spike "What kind of favor?" asks Spike suspiciously "I need you to go to Sunnydale and keep an eye out on Buffy" replies Angel "You want me to baby sit the SLAYER?!?" Spike laughs "I'm serious Spike" growls Angel "No way mate. She'll kill me- besides why don't you go?" "I can't Spike' sighs Angel, 'I want to but I can't" "Ah the whole soul thing. Just as long as you don't shag her you should be fine" reasons Spike "I can't risk it-" "Why?" Spike questions Angel stares wearily at his childe, "Because Spike...she's pregnant" he announces shocking the blonde vampire "Bloody Hell mate she cheated on you" laughs Spike "No Spike she didn't. They're mine" Angel replies his voice calm Spike stares at his sire in surprise "Bloody Hell its impossible for you to have knocked up the Slayer" counters Spike "HELL we thought so too, but it happened" Angel says, "Look Spike you know this isn't easy for me to ask you for help" "Bloody Hell Peaches if Dru hears about this" Spike comments "You will not tell her about them Spike' Angel growls advancing he grabs Spike by his neck, 'You tell her and she hurts Buffy or the twins I'll hunt both of you down" "Angelus I won't tell her. I may be a vampire but I'm not cruel enough to endanger a child not even the Slayers kid.' protests Spike, he frowns in confusion, 'Did you say twins?" he asks "Yes Spike she's having twins. A boy and a girl. She's due in 3 months." "Have you been to see her" Spike asks "I can't risk their lives" replies Angel sadly, "Look I'll make you a deal Spike. I will not hassle you as much if you do this for me." compromises Angel "How much is not as much?" asks Spike lighting a cigarette "I will allow you to hunt here with three guide lines. No hunting innocent people as in teenager, children, women, or elderly people- I have no problem with you feeding off murderers and molesters. You stay away from any involvement I have towards protecting people. The last you cannot turn anyone" Spike stares thoughtfully at his sire, "And what would I have to do and why?" "You will keep an eye out on Buffy when she patrols. You will keep any vampire or demon away from her and the twins. You help her fight only when its needed. Look Spike I need your help its either you do it or I risk being happy again" says Angel Spike watches the end of his cigarette burning thinking about Angel's time as Angelus, "OK mate you have a deal" "Good. You leave tomorrow. You can stay at the mansion-- no ones using it" Angel says heading towards the door, 'Also Spike try not to kill any of Buffy's friends." "Aw I can't kill the brat?" whines Spike Angel chuckles, "I know he's a little annoying but still he's a friend of Buffy's. Also keep an eye out for Willow. I've been hearing some rumors that some witches and demons are becoming interested in her" "Hey I like Red she's tough. Can you at least warn the Watcher that I'm coming? We wouldn't want the Slayer to stake me unnecessarily." "As long as you don't hunt she won't hunt you" Angel reasons "Bloody Hell Peaches how am I supposed to eat then?" whines Spike "Come up with a different way Spike. Call and let me know how everything is' Angel is almost at the door, 'And Spike don't irritate Buffy" he walks out leaving the blond vampire staring at his wall.  
  
PART 5/? *****Two nights later In Sunnydale, CA*******  
  
"Buffy I don't know if it is wise for you to be out at night while your pregnant" states a frustrated Giles. "Giles I'm pregnant not incapacitated. I'll be fine. Besides I'm going to meet up with Faith. I promise not to fight unless its needed." Buffy reasons Seeing the stubborn look on his Slayers face Giles reluctantly agrees, "Fine but be on guard- and check in every once in a while" "I promise" laughs Buffy picking up her coat, 'I'll see you later" she calls heading out the door. Giles stands there watching the retreating Slayer's back when the office phone rings. Heading into the office he picks it up, "Hello" he asks "Hey Giles its Angel" "Angel how are you?" "Fine. How is Buffy?" "Still her stubborn self. She tries to make everyone think she's OK but she's not' he pauses, 'Angel she misses you" "I miss her too. How is her health?" Giles chuckles, "She swears that one of the babies is going to be into martial arts. Her physical health is normal for a pregnancy so far there hasn't been any problems. She's just getting worn down emotionally. Joyce told me she rarely sleeps the whole night-- even though she doesn't patrol. Have you had anymore dreams?" "No, not since that one. I'm calling to let you know Spike is in town, he got in this morning." "How did you get Spike to help like this?" "I reminded him what could happen if I came back and he agreed. He said he'll keep out of her way but he wants you to make sure that she doesn't stake him" "All right I'll try to keep Buffy or Faith from staking him' Giles sits down wearily, 'Angel what about Drusilla? Won't she show up here?" he asks worriedly "From what Spike has told me and from rumors Drusilla left him. If she shows up call me and I'll come get her or something" Giles quickly agrees ending the Watcher and Vampire's conversation. *********Outside**********  
  
Buffy is walking through the cemetery heading home, as she is walking Buffy is alert for both vampires and the other Slayer, Faith. As Buffy is walking she silently talks to the babies, "Well kids only two more months until I get to meet you. I can't wait to hold you. I wonder who you both will look like? Me? Or your Daddy? I personally hope both of you look more like you father than me" Buffy stops in her tracks as she hears a faint rustling in the trees. "Please be Faith. Please be Faith" she chants to herself as her body immediately goes on defense mode. A second later a body comes flying out of the bushes Buffy looks down and recognizes Faith. "Faith how's it going?" she asks Faith jumps up rushes the vampire exiting the bushes, "Five by five B. What's up with you?" she asks as she pummels the vampire. "On my way home and I thought I'd check and see what you were up to" Buffy replies as Faith finally dusts the vampire. "B does G man know your out here?" Faith asks brushing off her pants "Yeah he does. He wasn't happy about it but I think he has learned to never mess with a pregnant Slayer." Faith laughs. "So how are the soon to be rugrats?" she asks as the two begin to walk "Fine' answers Buffy touching her abdomen, 'the doctor said that they are healthy and so am I" "Cool. So how's the stiff?" Faith inquires Hearing Angel referred to as a stiff Buffy winces. "I don't know. He hasn't called in a few days. I know that Willow and Giles keep in touch with him but he hasn't contacted me" Hearing the worry in Buffy's voice Faith replies, "B I am sure he's doing fine. I mean if he wasn't then you'd have known already." "I know Faith.' Sighs Buffy, 'I just worry about him" she remarks. For a while the two Slayers walk in silence Finally Faith breaks the silence, "So B what are you going to name the rugrats?" she asks curious Buffy shrugs, "I'm not really sure yet. I was hoping Angel would call so we could talk about it" "B face it he's not gonna come back here. I mean if he did and he got happy over the rugrats it would be Angelus all over again" Buffy stops walking absorbing the words, "I know Faith. He may not be able to see them everyday but I know that he cares about us that's why he left."  
  
"Whatever B" "So Faith whats up with you?" Buffy asks changing the subject "Oh same ole same ole. Fightin' demons and partying with hotties" "At least you get something to do. Everyone is being overprotective" sighs Buffy "Well what do you expect B? After all you got knocked up." remarks Faith "That's not the only reason pet" a familiar voice says from the shadows Turning around Buffy demands. "Spike why are you here?" Spike walks out of the shadows holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Slayer I didn't come to kill you." "Yeah right peroxide boy" sneers Faith "Come on Spike I know you're here for a reason" Buffy sighs, 'so tell me so I can get home and rest." Lightening up a cigarette Spike watches the two Slayers calmly, "I am here to help" he replies "Right Spike like I am supposed to believe that" scowls Buffy taking out her stake Mr. Pointy "Seriously Slayers, I came to help." He insists "After all the times you tried to kill me and my friends you think I'd trust you?" demands Buffy "Slayer I am telling you the truth. Besides if anyone finds out who dear old dad is then you are going to have a bloody hell of a battle" Spike comments taking a drag on his smoke "Well besides my friends and you no one else knows" snaps Buffy Sighing Spike replies, "Someone else knows Slayer- I doubt its in the demon rumor mill but once it is you are going to have a hell of a lot of trouble" comments Spike. Staring at Spike in confusion Buffy remains silent "B just kill blondie. Get him out of the way and there will be less chance of any more demons knowing about the rugrats" Faith says advancing towards Spike "Slayer I care. Bloody hell they are related to me in some way" Spike reminds her Hearing him say that Buffy just looks at him contemplating his words, "How do I know I can trust you to not kill me or mine- and that counts anyone in town" "I promise on Dru's unlife that I will not hurt you or anyone you care about" promises Spike holding up his right hand "Would you also swear on your unlife and a Bible?" asks Faith with a grin Scowling at the dark haired Slayer. Spike whines, "I also swear on a Bible and my unlife." Hearing him say that it dawns on Buffy, "You're telling the truth" "Hey' complains Spike, 'I maybe a demon but I don't lie" Buffy nods, "That's true. I mean you have yet to lie to me. All right I'll let you live' she begins, 'but if you try anything I will let Faith stake you" Buffy turns around to start on home "Hey Slayer I need a place to stay" calls out Spike Stopping in her tracks Buffy sighs, "All right Spike you can stay in the basement. Mom's home but for some strange reason she likes you. Faith I'll see you tomorrow" Buffy calls to the other Slayer "Sure B. Tell your Mom I said Hey" Faith says walking off in the direction of the Bronze "Come on Spike. Mom is probably about to call the cops" the two former enemies now allies walk towards Revello Drive. "Hey Spike?" "What pet?" asks Spike "Where's Drusilla?" Buffy inquires Spike shrugs, "Dunno. She left me in Paris. Last I heard she had taken up with some demon" he says pain evident in his voice "Sorry,' begins Buffy. She stops in her tracks then says, 'Wait! No, I'm not! Drusilla was a skanky ho and even you of all people- I mean demons could do better" "Thanks. I know your right.Its just that we had been together for so long" Spike sighs sadly "How long had you two been together?" asks Buffy "Since Angelus was first cursed" replies Spike. The two are silent when Spike says, "Slayer sorry to hear about you and Angel. Bloody wanker" "Spike he's not a bloody wanker' snaps Buffy, 'He just thought he was doing what's right for us and even the world" They finally reach the front door. Buffy laughs "What's so funny?" demands Spike "Do you realize that we just had a bonding moment of sorts" she giggles "Oh bloody hell Slayer. You tell anyone about that and I will make your life miserable" growls Spike "Spike who would believe that we would have a bonding moment?" asks Buffy "Good point Slayer" complements Spike Buffy opens the front door, "Mom I'm home. I brought someone with me" calls Buffy, turning back to Spike Buffy says, "Come on in Spike" Spike enters the house. "Slayer you revoked my invite" whines Spike "Hey I didn't want you coming over when only my mom was home" replies Buffy  
  
"Buffy, honey' Joyce starts when she sees Spike, 'Spike what are you doing here?" asks Joyce noticing the British vampire "Hello Joyce' greets Spike with a grin, 'I came to help the Slayer out" he answers "Oh OK. Would you two like any hot chocolate?" Joyce asks Spike's eyes light up as he grins, 'Sure. I like your hot chocolate Joyce" Spike says following Joyce into the kitchen "I'll have some too mom. I'm just going to go change into my pajamas" calls Buffy as she heads up the stairs In the kitchen Joyce and Spike are sitting at island counter talking. "So Spike how have you been?" asks Joyce "I've been better" sighs Spike "Oh? What's wrong Spike?" asks Joyce concerned "Dru left me" he answers sadly "I'm sorry I know how much you love her. Love is a hard thing to lose" sighs Joyce "I heard Peaches left town. The Slayer must have been bloody pissed" remarks Spike Joyce gets up from the chair to take the kettle off the stove top, "Yes Spike she was. She also had other things to worry about.the twins, Slaying, school and everything else that has happened in the last year." Joyce pours the hot water into three mugs and quickly stirs them and adds marshmallows Spike listens to make sure Buffy is still upstairs turning to Joyce he begins to talk, "Look Joyce I think you should know the real reason I am here. I didn't tell the Slayer the whole truth but I think I should tell you." "What is it Spike?" questions Joyce Taking a deep unneeded breath Spike continues, "Angel sent me to keep an eye on them" he says Joyce snorts, "Finally he shows he cares.' she mutters, 'You know he barely ever calls. He won't even tell Buffy where he is. It causes her to worry and she doesn't need to worry right now" comments Joyce Spike thinks about what Joyce was saying, "He cares very alot' he comments, 'He doesn't call because if he did it would be more painful for the Slayer. He thinks its best if he were to stay away" "Spike?' asks Joyce with a hint of hope in her voice, 'did he look miserable when you saw him?" Spike looks at Joyce amused by the question, "Yeah Peaches looked even more depressed than normal. Love you can't avoid it but you can hope" Spike remarks "So whatcha been talking about?" asks Buffy as she enters the kitchen she joins them at the counter "Spike was telling me about his troubles with Drusilla" Joyce answers quickly "Oh' replies Buffy, 'I forgot mom Faith says Hi" "Well tell her Hi back and invite that girl over for dinner' advises Joyce, 'she could use a good home cooked meal rather than all that junk food" Joyce comments "Mom you know Faith she's independent- she likes it that way" replies Buffy  
  
"I kinda liked her' Spike remarks. The two Summers women look at the vampire in surprise, 'What?! Bloody Hell I can't like a Slayer?" he demands  
  
Buffy giggles, "You can its just funny cuz once mom said that you and Faith would get a long great" Spike growls at the Slayer, "She's got attitude. That's what Slayers need to survive. Thats what has helped you survive this long Slayer" Buffy stares at Spike thoughtfully. "I know' she grins at him, 'Is that why you haven't killed me yet?" she asks Spike glares at the Slayer and replies, "Bloody hell Slayer I think you maybe right' Spike growls in frustration, 'Great. You are at a disadvantage and I can't kill you" he whines "Why not?" Joyce asks curiously Spike shrugs carelessly, "I guess its because of family duty" he sighs disgusted "What do you mean?" inquiries Joyce in confusion Spike looks at Buffy who is avoiding looking at her mom. "Slayer you haven't told her?" he demands "No" mumbles Buffy nervously "Tell me what?" demands Joyce "Angel is my Sire" he tells Joyce Joyce stares at Spike then Buffy, "Buffy why didn't you tell me?" she demands "I don't know. I mean I never thought Spike would come back and become an ally" admits Buffy. Joyce stares thoughtfully at Spike, "Well I guess I can't hate you. Besides there is something that is telling me to trust you." Joyce stands up "Well I'll go make up the cot for you Spike.' turning to Buffy Joyce kisses her forehead, 'Don't stay up too late. You have school in the morning" Joyce leaves the to once enemies alone in the kitchen "Slayer I am beginning to like your Mum more and more" laughs Spike "Great big bad master vamp Spike likes my mom' grumbles Buffy. She then laughs, 'I knew you were a big softie vamp" she giggles more as Spike growls at her in anger "Bloody Hell Slayer.' Spike whines, 'I still am bad and you know it." "Spike its OK to occasionally be nice. Even if we are naturally enemies. Besides I know how important family is to you" Buffy remarks "What do you mean?" Spike asks suspiciously Rolling her eyes Buffy continues, "You and Drusilla. You love her and for years you took care of her. And when Angelus' Buffy winces at the name, 'returned you were glad to see him until you realized that he changed from the way he was when he turned you. Then when you made the deal with me to save Drusilla and the world. You said it was because you'd miss the Happy Meals on legs but I think in some way you generally care for mortals" "Do not" grumbles Spike insolently Buffy giggles, "Don't worry Spike I won't tell anyone. Spike?" Buffy asks softly "Yeah pet?" Buffy looks at Spike sadly, "Spike why would anyone want to harm my babies?" Spike leans back and sighs thoughtfully, "Because Slayer your the first Slayer to have children fathered by a vampire.' he then grins, 'besides I always wanted a brother and sister." "Well you will have both" laughs Buffy Joyce walks back into the kitchen a few moments later to find Spike and Buffy talking. "Spike the cot has been made up and the window is covered. Before I go to bed I'll cover the windows up so you can get around" Joyce's voice trails off as she walks out of the kitchen. "Thanks Joyce." Spike says reaching into his pocket he pulls out a pack of cigarettes "Uhhuh Spike' warns Buffy at the sight of the pack. "What?" protests Spike as he puts the cigarette between his lips Reaching across the counter Buffy takes the cigarette away from him, "No smoking in the house. Or around us. Go outside and smoke" Buffy replies wrinkling her nose in disgust Staring at Buffy Spike growls in response, "Bloody Hell. I'll be outside" Spike says grabbing his coat he exits out the kitchen door Chuckling at the blond vampire's reaction Buffy heads upstairs to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she grins patting her belly she says, "Hey you two that was Spike.' as she says Spike's name Buffy receives a sharp hit, laughing she continues, 'Spike's OK for a vampire. He can be conceited though and annoying but for some reason I trust him. It's funny but he's different from the other vampires. Even different from your Daddy.' Buffy sighs with regret, 'I'm glad Spike's here but I wish your Daddy was. I miss him.' Buffy says tearfully, 'oh well' she sighs wiping her tears away, 'since he's not we'll have to learn to trust Spike to keep you two safe." Buffy washes her face, brushes her teeth and then goes into her bedroom. Slowly she lowers herself onto the bed and pulls the blanket up she quickly falls asleep thinking about Angel and the twins. Meanwhile, Spike is outside smoking. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his cell phone and hits radial. "Come on Peaches answer" he mutters to himself "Hello?" answers Angel "Its me" Spike replies "How's it going over there?" Angel asks "Well I met up with the Slayers. Right now I am smoking in the Slayers backyard cuz she won't let me smoke inside" Spike whines "So your staying at Buffy's?" asks Angel "Yeah this way I can keep an eye on her at night. Besides I like her Mum." Spike remarks Spike hears Angel sigh in exasperation, "Spike just don't do anything stupid.' Angel pauses then asks, 'How'd Buffy look?" Spike grins at his thought, "Bloody Hell Peaches she's as big as a house" he chuckles "Spike" Angel growls warningly Spike laughs, "All right you bloody fool. She looks fine. A little tired but otherwise fine" Angel is silent on the other end. "Spike, thanks for doing this. I know you'd rather kill her than help her. I appreciate it" "Angelus you know me well enough by now to know that when I promise something I always do it." Spike replies "Yes I know" agrees Angel. "Spike how is she otherwise?" Angel asks curiously Spike looks thoughtfully at the door. "She misses you." he answers, "she's different from the last time I saw her...sadder more reclusive. Bloody hell Peaches you should at least talk to her more often" "Why make it harder for her than it already is?" Angel demands "Because you love her she loves you mate. Think of it this way Peaches you two are going to be even more connected than before." "I know Spike." Angel sighs wearily, 'I've got to go let me know if anything comes up" "I will.' promises Spike, 'And Angel?" "Yeah Spike?" "Call her. She needs to hear from you every once in awhile. Besides Angel she is pregnant with your kids. If you don't want to keep in touch with her for either of your sakes then think of it this way, the twins need to know their father cares about them. You know I'm right Angel, we both went through what they will possibly end up going through if you don't keep in touch with the Slayer." Spike hangs up the cell phone and heads inside. He heads into the family room and flops on the couch with the remote. PART 5/?  
  
*****Upstairs****  
  
Few hours after falling asleep Buffy awakens her heart pounding in fear from the remnants of her nightmare. "OH God" she whispers rubbing her abdomen comfortingly. "Its OK. No one's going to hurt you...I promise" Looking at the clock Buffy decides to go downstairs and get a drink of water. Passing the family room she sees the lights of the TV on "Hey Spike watcha watching?" she asks "Hey Slayer what are you doing up?" Spike inquires his eyes still on the TV. "I uh couldn't sleep" she hedges walking around the couch she hits Spike's feet in an attempt to get him to move. Grumbling Spike sits up to make room for Buffy to sit down. "Yeah right Slayer. I can hear your heart pounding" he remarks Sitting down Buffy sighs wearily not wanting to tell Spike but wanting to talk about it. "I had a nightmare" she answers softly Muting the TV Spike turns his attention to Buffy. "You know Slayer we maybe enemies but I can be a good listener" "Spike why do you care?' asks Buffy, 'I mean you have never showed any interest in how I've felt when we've fought" "Slayer you might not believe this but I do care...after all they are my siblings. Besides I would hate for someone else to kill you before I have a chance to" Rolling her eyes she replies "Your mind has only one thing in it" "Hey" protests Spike, "So are you going to tell me about what's bothering you?" he asks Reaching back Buffy attempts to pull the blanket around her shoulders. Spike notices that she is having a hard time reaching it so he reaching behind her he pulls the blanket around her shoulders. "Thanks Spike.' sighing she makes herself comfortable, 'I had a nightmare that someone took the twins away.' she chokes, 'I watched them take them away as they cried." she stops talking "What happened after that?" he asks softly "I watched as the twins were separated from each other. I remember hearing cries of terror. I tried to move but I couldn't. The babies kept crying and I couldn't do anything. Then I woke up" she sniffles Spike moves towards Buffy, "Slayer nothing will happen to them. I promise" Hearing that Buffy leans closer to Spike and tired puts her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Spike" she says with a yawn. Closing her eyes she finds herself calmed by the presence of Spike. In the back of her mind she connects it to the fact that he is Angel's childe and that because of who Spike is that she and the babies will have protection. Spike is at first stunned by the closeness of the Slayer. Yet in his mind he also feels his demon calming down. "Slayer don't you think you'll be more comfortable in your bed?" he asks sifting his arm around the couch. Buffy curls closer into him, "No comfy" she mutters tiredly "Bloody hell I'm turning into a human" he mutters to himself. Pulling the blanket closer around Buffy he makes himself comfortable as he returns to watching TV. *****At Dawn*****  
  
Spike still watching TV notices that it is almost time for the sun to come up. Looking at the sleeping Slayer he gently shakes her awake. "Slayer you need to move the suns coming up" he says softly Buffy slowly opens her eyes at first stunned to find herself downstairs on the couch asleep next to Spike. "Huh?" she asks sleepily Rolling his eyes Spike answers, "Slayer I need you to move so I can head down to the basement. I do need to sleep you know" Embarrassed Buffy moves away, "Sorry about that Spike" she apologizes "Its OK. Lets keep this to ourselves, OK?" he asks "Who'd believe it anyway?" Buffy asks as she struggles to get up. "Uh? Spike a little help here please?" she asks. Standing up Spike pulls her to her feet. "Thanks" Buffy says, heading towards the stairs she turns and says, "Spike thanks for last night" Spike answers, "Your welcome" he heads down to the basement and Buffy heads up to her bedroom. Once down in the basement Spike lies on the cot his mind on the night's events. Lighting up a cigarette he begins to mull over his feelings and his demons reactions when the twins were close. "Why was I feeling that?' he wonders, 'Why did my demon calm near them?" Taking a drag on his cigarette he thinks over it more. After a while Spike stubs out the cigarette and goes to sleep. 


	3. Chapters 6 to 10

Part 6/?  
  
*****A Few Hours Later*****  
  
Buffy awakens to her alarm going up. Sitting up she gently rubs her abdomen. "Morning kids.' she says, 'We had a weird night Huh?" she sighs. "I mean first Spike comes back...to help us. Then he and I got along and didn't try to kill each other' she laughs lightly. 'Who woulda thought?" she gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom and quickly showers and gets dressed. Going downstairs she finds her mom in the kitchen. "Good morning Mom" she greets cheerfully "Hi honey you're in a good mood today" notices Joyce handing her daughter a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles. "Did you sleep well?" asks Joyce Sitting down Buffy begins eat. "I kinda did" she answers "And Spike? did he get downstairs in enough time?" Joyce asks sitting next to Buffy "Yeah. Mom can I ask you something?" inquires Buffy "Sure honey. You can ask me anything you know that" Taking a deep breath Buffy continues, "Mom why do you trust Spike to stay here and when you met Angel you wanted him out?" Joyce puts down her fork, "I guess its because with Spike you never lied to me about what he is. With Angel all you ever did was lie. I guess I didn't trust Angel because he had your heart and like all mothers I worried that he'd break it. I know with Spike you didn't have your heart invested so I trust him" "But why do you trust Spike?" "You are full of questions this morning. Do you want to tell me why?" Joyce asks. Hesitant Buffy slowly begins to tell her mom about what had happened that night. "Mom when I came downstairs the twins were kicking. When Spike and I started talking they stopped. In some ways it felt as though they knew who he was. I mean I get the same reaction when I talk to them about Angel. Its like they know that Angel and Spike are a part of them." "I think its possible. When I was pregnant with you, you'd kick whenever your Dad left and when he'd come home. It is not impossible to believe that they feel the connection." "But why do they feel it with Spike?" asks Buffy "I don't really know honey.' Joyce looks at the clock, 'Honey we need to leave in ten minutes" Glancing at the clock Buffy nods her head, "OK.' standing up she groans in frustration, 'Oh I forgot about Spike. He needs blood. I'm gonna go ask him what kind he wants" Buffy heads to the basement door. "Hey Spike" she calls walking down the stairs. Reaching the cot she calls more insistently, "Spike wake up I need to ask you something" Buffy call louder "What Slayer?" Spike asks groggily. "When do you want to eat?" "Huh?' he grunts "Spike I need to know if you can last until after school or should I pick up some at the butchers shop and have Mom bring it back for you" "Either one is fine Slayer" answers Spike, 'But I like to eat while I watch my stories" "OK Spike I'll make sure its here by this afternoon. If Mom can't do it then I'll ask Giles to" Buffy turns and walks up the stairs, 'Oh yeah. Spike what kind do you want?" asks Buffy "Any, as long as its fresh" answers Spike "Buffy you ready?" calls Joyce "Yeah Mom I'll be there in a sec" answers Buffy, "goodnight Spike" Buffy sings Grumbling Spike rolls over and starts to fall back to sleep. As Spike is about to fall asleep he hears footsteps coming towards the basement door. "Spike" calls Joyce "Huh?" mumbles Spike "Spike there is hot chocolate and marshmallows on the counter. The curtains are closed so you have free reign. If you need anything the number to the gallery is on the fridge. Since I'm not going to be back until dark and you leave lock the door. There's a spare key on the counter." "OK Joyce. Have fun" Spike acknowledges sleepily "Good night Spike" calls Joyce receiving a grumbling response. Closing the door she joins Buffy in the hallway. "Ready?" she asks her daughter Nodding Buffy picks up her backpack, "Sure' she follows her mom to the doorway then stops, 'Spike' she yells "Bloody Hell Slayer I'm trying to sleep" yells Spike With a smile Buffy calls back, "Sorry but I wanted to tell you that if you even think of calling for takeout just for the deliveryman. Then I will take back my do not kill Spike promise" "All right Slayer" yells back Spike in frustration. Grinning Buffy follows her mother out to the car. "Buffy you shouldn't threaten Spike. Its not nice" chastises Joyce with a frown "Mom I'm just having fun with him. Besides I have fun threatening Spike. He knows I won't do anything to him as long as he doesn't hurt anyone" Buffy replies as she buckles her seatbelt. Startled by a kick to the side she inhales sharply "Honey you all right?" Joyce asks worriedly. Nodding Buffy answers, "Yeah. I was just startled by the kick. Man do they kick hard" she grimaces slightly "You were the same way. You kicked me so hard I swore I was being bruised" Joyce chuckles at the memory. "I'm not surprised that they are kicking hard. After all didn't Giles say that they'll inherit both Angel and your strength" "Yeah. Giles said they would. I just wish they wouldn't kick this hard" grumbles Buffy. "Mom do you need to be at work right away?" she asks "Why?" "Spike needs to eat and I told him that I'd stop off and get him something and have you take it back or I'd ask Giles to" Buffy answers Glancing at the clock Joyce considers it. "We have enough time to stop off at the butchers. I don't have any meetings this morning so if you want I could take it back to the house after I drop you off" Joyce replies "No the butchers won't be open this early, But Willie's will be, he should have some on stock" Buffy says "Willie's the bar?" asks Joyce in surprise "Yeah. He gives good information. He's kinda like the Joan Rivers of the evil world" "OK. We'll stop off but be quick" Joyce remarks as she pulls into the parking lot Getting out of the car Buffy says, "I'll be back in a minute." She walks into the bar leaving her mother in the car. "Willie" Buffy greets as she walks up to the bar "Hey Slayer" greets Willie loudly to alert his few remaining customers. Alert the stragglers quickly quiet down and turn their attention to their drinks. "What can I do for you?" he asks Looking around briefly Buffy replies lightly, "I need some fresh blood." "What for Slayer? Is Angel back?" inquires Willie quietly keeping an eye out around them "No' Buffy answers, 'its for a project Willie. So do you have any?" "Sure the freshest. What kind? Pig? Cow? Human?" he asks Grimacing at the mention of human blood Buffy replies, "Animal what ever's fresh Willie" Turning away Willie opens his fridge. "Slayer you know the human blood I get is donated. I don't take no stolen blood" reaching in a continues to talk, "So Slayer how's Angel?" Flinching at the kick she receives at the mention of Angel she answers sharply, "Willie come on. I don't have time for pleasantries. I need to be at school in twenty minutes" "OK, OK' acknowledges Willie, standing up he hands her a plastic bag, 'Here you go. The freshest pigs blood we have...on the house" he remarks "Thanks Willie.' she grins, 'You know I was gonna say put it on my tab cuz I'm broke" "No prob Slayer. For you its on me" Willie replies. Buffy starts to walk away, 'Slayer you know my cousin is still looking for models if your interested" "Willie" Buffy says warningly "All right, all right. But if you ever want some extra money" Willie offers "I'll borrow from a loan shark" laughs Buffy as she leaves the bar. Returning to the car she gets in and puts the bag on the back seat. "I'm ready to face my day" Starting the car Joyce pulls out of the parking lot. "Did you get what you needed?" she asks glancing quickly at her daughter "Yeah' Buffy replies PART 7/?  
  
*****A few moments later*****  
  
Stopping the car infront of the school Joyce says to Buffy, "Honey have a good day." "I will" promises Buffy as she unbuckles her seatbelt "If you need anything" "I know I'll call you right away. Bye Mom" She says opening the car door. "I'll be fine Mom. Besides I'm not due for another few months" reminds Buffy "I know. I was going to say, if you stay at school I don't want you going outside by yourself. If Spike or Faith aren't here when its dark I want you to wait until one of them are or stay inside" "I promise not to go outside by myself if it dark." Buffy replies. "Good. Bye honey have a good day" Joyce tells her "Bye Mom" Buffy replies walking away from the car. Walking into the building she heads directly to the library, "Giles" she calls out "Ah Buffy" greets Giles exiting the stacks, 'How did you sleep last night?" he asks "Oh fine just one nightmare" Buffy answers sitting down Alert to the word nightmare Giles looks up from his book. "A nightmare you say? A prophetic one? Or a normal one?" he questions Looking at Giles in confusion she answers, "I'm not really sure. I think it was a normal fear one. I mean don't all pregnant women have nightmares?" Stammering Giles answers, "I suppose it is so. Since you are the Slayer they could mean something. What were they about?" he asks Stroking her abdomen absently she repeats what she had told Spike the night before. When she's finished Buffy asks, "Giles do you think it could mean something?" "Um I'm not sure really' rubbing his forehead he continues nervously, 'it could be just your dreams showing your fears or it could be a prophecy" Thinking it over Buffy then asks, "Giles is it possible for the twins to be able to feel connections to people that are a part of them in someway?" Buffy asks hesitantly "What do you mean?" inquires Giles Looking away momentarily she continues, "I mean whenever I say Angel or Daddy the twins seem to know who he is." "Well it is possible that they do know or they could be acting according to how your voice expresses you feelings" Giles responds thoughtfully Thinking it over Buffy then hesitantly questions. "Is it possible for them to be able to recognize someone they are in some way related?" "uh yes I think its possible. Why? Are they reacting the same way towards your mother?" Looking away from Giles Buffy answers quietly, "Um no. Not to mom or even dad." Knowing the only answer left Giles questions softly, "Then who?" Twisting her ring nervously Buffy replies, "Spike" Curious about how Buffy knows Spike is back Giles asks, "Oh Spikes back?" "Uh yeah. Faith and I ran into him last night" "What happened? Did you stake him?" Giles questions nervously Squirming Buffy answers, "No. He said he came to help me" "Did he say why?" "He said something about family duty" "Do you believe him?" "Giles for some strange reason I do.' Buffy sighs thoughtfully, 'I mean something told me to trust him. It felt as if the twins trusted him and willed it to me to trust him" "And do you?" "For right now I have to trust him. I mean last night it was the weirdest thing. After my nightmare I went downstairs to get a drink. I saw Spike watching TV in the family room and something compelled me to talk with him. The twins had been restless since I had woken up. When Spike and I started talking the twins calmed immediately. Almost as if they knew who he was and that they weren't in any danger" "Interesting.' Giles declares thoughtfully. "Class should start soon. Why don't I check some resources and see what I can find" he offers "You will?" urges Buffy standing up "Yes. It's an intriguing thought. Now go to class" orders Giles as he walks up to the stacks to find some books "Thanks Giles" calls Buffy as she hurries out of the library to her class. Out in the hall she finds the rest of the Scooby Gang on their way towards her. "Hi Guys" she greets cheerfully "Buffy your in a good mood" notices Willow "She's right. Your awfully chipper this morning Buffster" remarks Xander "Yeah Buffy you even look halfway decent" compliments Cordelia scanning Buffy's clothes critically. The others stare at Cordelia in surprise. "What?" she asks, "Can't I be nice to someone?" "Uh yeah its just a surprise that your being nice to me" remarks Buffy "OK what have you done to my Cordy?" demands Xander staring at his girlfriend in surprise Glaring at Xander Cordelia answers, "Shut up Xander" she stalks away. Xander quickly follows behind his angry girlfriend. "OK Buffy what is really the reason your happy?" demands Willow then she grins, "Angel called last night" she says Frowning Buffy shakes her head "No. He still hasn't called since the weekend" "Don't worry Buffy. He'll call" comforts Willow "Wills right, Buffy. Angel will call." Oz states. "I know he will' Buffy sighs, 'I just hope he does soon. After all the twins need to have names soon. I want him to help with that. I mean if they can't have him here then I want them to be able to say 'my daddy helped name me' I think its very important that he gives his input" she stretches her back "Well have you thought of any names?" asks Willow as the three begin walking towards class Nodding Buffy answers, "I've been thinking over names. I've found a few I like but I want to talk them over with Angel" "So what have you come up with?" asks Willow as they enter the classroom the bell rings "I'll tell you after class" Buffy says sitting down "Ah Miss Summers glad you could be on time" the English teacher Mr. Harding greets snidely "Yes Mr. Harding. I didn't want to miss a minute of your brillant teachings" Buffy lies cheerily "You should have thought of that before" responds Harmony one of Cordelia's ex friends. "Maybe you would have ended up learning rather than getting knocked up" adds Aura Buffy ignores the taunts and opens her book. Willow though hears the remarks and starts to become angry. Her mind whirring over the idea of Harmony getting hit in the face with her book begins evolve. Suddenly they hear a sharp cry of pain. Turning around Willow sees Harmony holding a hand up to her face, "My nose" she cries "Harmony go to the nurses office" Mr. Harding orders, 'Aura go with her" Aura helps the crying Harmony up. Glancing over at Buffy Willow smiles slightly. Shaking her head Buffy mouths "Willow" with a slightly disapproving look on her face and gleam in her eyes. Smiling back Willow returns her attention to the teachers lecture.  
  
PART 8 *****Forty Five Minutes Later*****  
  
The bell rings signifying the end of class. Buffy, Willow, and Oz walk quickly out to the hall. "Willow" chastises Buffy "What?" Willow asks innocently "That was mean" Buffy replies "What was mean?" asks Xander joining them with Cordelia "Willow willed a book to smack Harmony in the face" Oz replies nonchalantly "Uh why?" asks Xander in confusion "They were insulting Buffy" Willow answers angrily "Poor Harmony" mutters Cordelia the others all glare at her. "What?' she asks with a mischeavious grin, 'She just spent major bucks on plastic surgery" The others all laugh. "You better not let Giles find out Willow,' advises Buffy, 'You know he's still mad about last time" "I know' Willow sighs regretfully, 'but how was I to know it would end up burning a hole in the carpet" she grumbles "So Buffster why the good mood today?" inquires Xander, "I mean you have been a little..." he trails off "A little what?" Buffy asks suspiciously The others look at her nervously. Cordelia the only one that tells it how it is answers, "You have been a major bitch. So whats the deal?" The others shake their heads at her bluntness. "Cordy tact is something you need to learn" "Why beat around the bush? You all know I'm right your just afraid to say it" "I know I've been a bitch lately and I'm sorry. Its just..." she trails off thoughtfully "You miss Angel" Cordelia sums up "Yeah" Buffy answers, "Plus with everything else...the twins, school, work. I feel kind of stuck with nowhere to go. But that has changed" "Uh how?" asks Xander, "Is Deadboy coming back?" he demands "No ANGEL is not coming back...as far as I know. But I do have something to tell you" she announces. At that moment the bell rings, "I'll tell you during lunch" she says. The five split up Cordelia to art. Oz to history. Willow, Xander and Buffy to math. Sitting through her classes Buffy thinks of a way to tell the others that Spike is in town. Part 9/?  
  
****Lunchtime**** Heading towards the table in the quad Buffy finds the others sitting chatting. Seeing Buffy, Xander demands, "So whats the deal Buffster? New demon?' his eyes wide he asks, 'Uh its not the end of the world is it?" Laughing Buffy answers, "No Xander its not that big.' sitting down beside Willow Buffy begins, "Now I want all of you to keep a level head,' looking at Xander she says, 'especially you Xander." "Why are you all staring at me" protests Xander "Because what I have to tell you I know you'll overreact" replies Buffy "I promise I won't overreact" "Ok.' taking a deep breath Buffy says quickly, 'Spike's in town" "What?!" shrieks Xander "Shhh!!' Buffy says, "you said you wouldn't overreact" "But you just said Spike's in town" stammers Willow "I take it thats not good" Oz voices "Not good? Not good?' Xander babbles, 'Spike is Spike. He's tried to kill Buffy and us more times than I can count" "Is Drusilla with him?" Willow asks nervously "Who's Drusilla?" asks Oz "Angel's psycho childe" answers Cordelia "No Willow Dru left Spike" Buffy replies "Oh poor Spike" sympathises Willow "Poor Spike?' asks Xander, 'Why poor Spike?" "Because he loves her" Willow remarks "So why is Billy Idol wannabe doing here?" asks Cordelia "To kill us all" Xander mutters Glaring at Xander Buffy retorts, "No Xander. Spike is actually here to help us" "Help!" exclaims Xander, 'Thats what he wants you to think. He'll help us then kill us" "Not he won't." Buffy promises firmly as she opens her lunch bag. "Does Giles know?" inquires Oz Buffy nods as she bites into her sandwich. After swallowing she continues, "I know normally I wouldn't trust Spike and I'd tell you to not trust him. But for some reason I feel as though he can be trusted." Rubbing his face in frustration, Xander grimaces, "what makes you think that you can trust Spike?" demands Xander Rubbing her abdomen comfortingly Buffy answers truthfully and simplistically, "The babies told me I could" The others all stare at Buffy confused. Buffy puts down her sandwich and tells them what she had told Giles earlier. "So its like since the twins trust Spike your willing to risk our lives" summarizes Cordelia "Hey when you say it like that it sounds bad" whines Buffy "It is Buffy. I mean Spike is bad evil." rambles Willow "Not only is he bad but he has like no style" complains Cordelia as she files her fingernails They all roll their eyes in annoyance. "I know you guys but something tells me he can be trusted. I don't know who or what is telling me to trust him but I do" Xander holds his hand up in protest, "Just remember if he tries to kill us then I am going to say right now I told you so" "If Spike tries anything' threatens Willow, 'I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something bad to him" "OK Willow" chuckles Buffy just as the bell signifying the end of lunch rings. "Well time for class' Buffy sighs regretfully as she struggles to get out of her seat. After a few moments she looks to her friends and says, "Uh guys? I could use a little help here" Xander hurries over and takes her hands and pulls her up. "Thanks Xan.' she grunts, 'I have been having trouble getting up lately" "Well duh Buffy' remarks Cordelia, 'Look at how much weight you've gained" she points out gesturing to Buffy's baggy clothes Looking down at her clothes Buffy frowns, "I know' shrugging she continues talking and walking, 'but at least its not that noticeable." "Uh Buffy it is getting to be noticeable" Willow remarks Cordelia shudders in revulsion, "I would hate to be pregnant. I mean look at all the weight you end up gaining. Swollen feet and ankles. Man I would never want to be pregnant" Xander looks Buffy over, "Well I think you look great Buffy" he compliments "Xanders right Buffy" agrees Oz "Thanks guys I needed that. I've gained ten pounds since I found out' she grimaces rubbing her lower back. 'But the funny thing is I kind of like being pregnant" she shrugs "I've heard of women who like being pregnant" Willow muses "Why?' demands Cordelia, 'I mean like I said the weight gain" Frowning Buffy rubs her abdomen absently, "I know. But I'm talking about what it feels like when they move. I hate the weight gain, swollen feet, and morning sickness. But I love the feeling I get when they move, its like I have what I'm supposed to with them" she finishes explaining when they reach their classroom just as the final bell rings. "Miss Summers glad you could make it" greets the French teacher Mrs. Conely. Nodding a greeting Buffy sits down in her seat. For the next 45 minutes Buffy impatiently sits through the class conjegating verbs and such. Next the Scooby Gang attends study hall. Willow sitting next to Buffy hears her inhale sharply. "Are you OK Buffy?" she asks worriedly Nodding Buffy grins, "I'm fine Willow one of the babies just kicked" she answers rubbing her side comfortingly "Ooh can I feel?" Willow asks excitedly Rolling her eyes at the others Buffy replies, "Sure Willow.' Willow puts her hand on the spot that Buffy had her hand. Chuckling Buffy remarks, "You know Willow you should be used to this. I mean you have been feeling them kick since they started" "Its just so cool" Willow exclaims her eyes widen as she feels one of the babies move, "I mean these are two little people" "Yeah they are little people but they are strong little people" Buffy complains. The Scooby Gang talk quietly through study hall. Finally the bell rings signifying the end of school. Part 10/?  
  
****Hallway****  
  
Walking through the hallway the Scooby Gang seperates to go to their lockers and then meet later at the library. As Buffy is walking to her locker her mind is on other things that she doesn't notice Principal Snyder infront of her until she bumps into him. "Ooops" she grunts snapped out of her thoughts she sees that she had walked into Snyder. "Sorry Principal Snyder" she apologizes quickly "Summers watch where your going" snaps Snyder strolling away quickly Buffy watches the little man walk away, "Troll" she mutters to herself continuing her journey to her locker. Stopping in front of her locker she quickly opens it. As she puts her books in an envelope slips out of a book. Opening the envelope she pulls out a letter that she had received from Angel upon his departure from Sunnydale. Saddened she opens the letter and begins to reread it:  
  
"My dearest Buffy,' it began,  
  
'As I write this I am thinking about you and the babies, our miracles. They are our miracles not just because of what I am but because of who we are and who they will be. I love you Buffy more than anyone in the world. I wish I didn't have to leave you, my love, but I had no choice. I want to be with you and the babies more than anything in this world. To leave you breaks my heart but to stay and end up hurting you and our miracles would be worse. I do love you and I always will, you are the love of my life. ~Angel" Smiling sadly Buffy puts the letter in her pocket and closes her locker. "Hey Buffy" greets Willow as she and Oz join Buffy at her locker. "Whats wrong?" she asks concerned at her friend's expression. "Buffy you OK?" Oz asks quietly Buffy nods slightly then remarks tearfully, "I was just rereading the letter Angel left" "Oh Buffy" Willow murmers patting Buffy on her back, "It'll be OK." Oz nods in agreement Buffy suddenly pulls away from Willow and rushes towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. "Uh I take it that thats not good" states Oz. Nodding Willow replies, "Oz why don't you go to the library and tell Giles we'll be there in a few minutes." Willow hurries towards the bathroom. "Buffy" she calls entering "Hey Will" Buffy answers before retching in the stall "Buffy are you all right?" Willow asks leaning against the stall door. "Yeah Willow.' Buffy answers flushing the toilet. Opening the stall door she smiles tiredly at Willow, "I guess the twins didn't like lunch" she laughs. Going over to the sink Buffy rinses her mouth out. "I thought you were done with morning sickness?" Willow asks Buffy nods, "I am in a way. I occassionally get sick. Especially when I get emotionally stressed." Buffy looks down at her belly and gently rubs it. "I miss him' she says tearfully, 'I miss him more everyday. At night when I'm in bed and the babies move I miss him even more. Every night I wish Angel is with me to feel them to talk to them. Willow' Buffy sniffs, 'he hasn't even felt this miracle of his babies, our babies." "Buffy" Willow says soothingly Buffy continues, "Sometimes I wish that I had never Carpe Diem. Other times I wish I had an abortion when I found out about them not because I didn't want them. I do Willow. I wanted them the moment I found I was pregnant but I didn't even think that it would have led to Angel leaving me..us. A few times I have even wished that I had killed him so that I wouldn't have had to worry like this" "Buffy you don't mean that" Willow remarks shocked Wiping her eyes Buffy answers, "I do but I don't. I love them more everyday Willow. I know I would never be able to give them up but I wish Angel was here" Hugging Buffy, Willow declares jokingly "Angel is a bad man. Oh wait a bad vampire" Giggling Buffy retorts, "Thanks Willow. You always know how to cheer me up" "Are you feeling better?" Willow inquires Buffy nods. "We should get to the library. Giles will freak about me being late. He's being a mother hen" Buffy wipes her eyes. "Lets go" she says turning to the door "Buffy' Willow calls. Buffy turns around, "Everything will be ok." Willow reassures. "I know Willow.' Buffy pats her belly, 'It will be great soon as their born" The two friends leave the bathroom and head to the library to join their friends. "Ah Buffy are you all right?" Giles asks worriedly as he gazes at his Slayer in concern. "Oz told us that you were ill" he removes his glasses and polishes them nervously Buffy sits down on the leather couch wearily. "I just felt ill" she replies Giles nods in acknowledgement. Turning to the others his asks, "I take it that Buffy has alerted you to our new situation?" "Yeah Spikes here" Xander remarks "Giles Spike told me that their is some demon or something that wants to harm the babies" Buffy says worriedly "I am not surprised.' Giles sighs, 'when you told me of your pregnancy I told you that there would be problems with the demon world and in someways the mortal world too" Buffy frowns in concentration, "Giles' she sighs, 'I know. But it didn't hit me until last night when Spike and I were talking that we are in danger.' sniffling Buffy remarks, 'Giles for the first time since the Master I am scared of dying. When Angelus was about to kill me I wasn't as scared because I knew Angel would break through. I am scared of dying but not for me dying but my babies.' Buffy plays with her ring. 'Giles I am scared to lose them, my link to my Angel." Tears silently fall Giles crouches before his Slayer and says quietly, "I know Buffy. I know your scared. We're all scared.' Giles moves to sit beside Buffy, 'You won't lose them. We'll stop whoever does try to take them away from you" Giles answers putting his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Buffy wipes the tears away and looks at Giles her eyes filled with anger. Her voice filled with rage she remarks passionately, "If anyone tries to take my children away from me I will kill them." The others hear the rage and promise in her voice and flinch in sympathy towards anyone who tries to take the Slayers children. The rest of the afternoon the Scooby Gang and Giles research possible threats to the twins. 


	4. Chapters 11 to 15

Part 11 ****That Evening****  
  
Buffy is still with her friends at the school library researching and doing homework. Looking at the clock she realizes that the sun had been down for an hour. "Spike should be here soon" she thinks to herself calmly as she strokes her abdomen. Her attention is drawn to the library doors as Spike and much to her surprise Faith walk in together talking. "Hey Slayer" Spike greets upon seeing Buffy. "hey B. Spike's been telling me about the times you guys fought" Faith remarks "Oh so your hearing the fictionalized version" Buffy grins. Spike growls in response "Uh he..llo Spike. Faith its good that your here" Giles stammers nervously "Relax mates" Spike chuckles looking at the nervous Scooby Gang, "I won't hurt you' he remarks grinning. He grins slyly at Buffy, 'At least while the Slayer is still pregnant I won't" Buffy rolls her eyes in mock disgust. "Funny Spike" she chuckles, "So what did you do all day?" Buffy inquires Spike shrugs and leans against the checkout counter, "Slept, read, watched the telly, and Faith stopped by and hung out" "B you never told me that Spike was fun" Faith chastises the other Slayer Xander laughs, "Faith we never saw the fun side of Spike...when he was trying to kill US" Xander spat out in anger Spike growls at Xander his face morphing into his vampire face. "Shutup Scrappy" Giles speaks sharply to Xander, "Xander don't taunt Spike" "Why?" Xander demands, "Deadboy Jr. has tried to kill us time and time again and now we're supposed to trust him?" "Xander' Buffy snaps, 'Spike is here to help us. I trust him Xander. I know you don't but you trust me" "Xander I won't kill you. I promise on my unlife and Drusilla's" Spike remarks Hearing Spike swear on Drusilla's unlife Willow stutters, "Xander he swore on Drusilla's head. Spike would never make a promise like that on Drusilla's unlife unless he meant it" Xander thinks it over and begrudgingly agrees, "All right but if he tries to take a bite out of me I get to say I told you so" "Buffy I think it is time for you to head home." Giles suggests glancing at his watch. "Faith why don't you do a quick patrol. Oz can you take everyone home?" Giles asks. Faith nods and heads out. Oz agrees and the others gather their things. "Buffy call me" Willow calls as she follows the others out the door "Buffy go home and get some rest" Giles orders, "Spike try not to get into any trouble" Giles asks. Buffy nods and grabs her back pack. "See you tomorrow" Buffy calls as she and Spike head out the library. "Man it has been one long day" Buffy yawns as they walk out to Spike's DeSoto. Getting into the car she sighs, "And I'm still not done with my homework" Starting the car Spike asks, "What do you have to do, ducks?" As the car barrels out of the school parking lot Buffy answers, "I have to read Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Tell Tale Heart' and write a brief paper on the stories theme. I also have to read about the 1920s and Industrializational differences of England and the US. I hate writing papers I wish I didn't have to do the history reading. I mean come on I wasn't even alive then do I care about the differences in industry between England and the US?" It then dawns on her, "Spike?" she asks slyly "What pet?" he answers warily "You've been around a long time. You know about life in the 1920s plus your English" Buffy says hopefully "No way Slayer. I am not going to do homework. I didn't do it when I was mortal and I'm not going to do it now" Spike protests firmly as they pull into the driveway beside Joyces car. "Please Spike" Buffy begs as they head into the house "No way Slayer. I may have agreed to protect you but I never agreed to do your homework" Spike retorts. "Whats going on?" asks Joyce as the two enter the kitchen "Mom Spike won't help me with my homework" Buffy whines putting her bag down she sits at the counter. "And Spike why don't you want to help Buffy with her homework?" Joyce inquires Spike scowls, "Because Mum she's the bloody Slayer she can do it herself.' seeing the pleading look on Buffy's face Spike sighs, "All right Slayer I'll help you with your bloody homework" Spike agrees throwing his hands up in the air. The two once enemies head into the family room and sit on the couch. "Lets start with history" Spike says opening the history book. He proceeds to tell Buffy about what life was like in the 20s for the next hour. Buffy then asks questions and summarize what Spike had told her. "OK now the English" Spike announces, "Have you read the book?" he asks Buffy looks away sheepishly. "Um yeah" "Slayer" Spike growls warningly his eyes flashing "All right' admits Buffy, 'I haven't finished it. I have a chapter and a half left" Groaning Spike picks up the book, "Bloody hell' he groans, 'It'll be faster if I read it out loud to you" Spike says opening the book he begins to read. Spike finishes reading the chapter and a half in thirty minutes. Putting the book down he says, "All right Slayer do you...." he trails off when he realizes that the Slayer had fallen asleep next to him. He hears Joyces footsteps entering the room. "She asleep?" Joyce asks Spike nods, "She fell asleep as I was reading' Spike answers, 'Mum do you want me to take her up to her room?" Spike asks "Sure Spike.' Joyce says. As Spike picks Buffy up Joyce continues, 'Spike thanks for helping us out here. I know its hard for you...I mean you two are enemies and stuff." Spike shrugs, "Its OK. I kinda like the Slayer she has guts. She's annoying but she has guts" Spike remarks as he carries Buffy up to her room. Putting her on the bed he leaves Joyce to take care of Buffy and returns downstairs. Seeing the book, 'The Tell Tale Heart' Spike realizes that Buffy hadn't yet written her paper. Sighing Spike decides to write the paper for her. "I must be really bored to be doing this" For the next hour Spike writes Buffy's paper on the theme of 'The Tell Tale Heart' grumbling as he does. When he is done Joyce joins him in the living room. "Spike why are you writing Bufy's paper?" she asks sitting down Spike shrugs, "Don't know Mum. I guess I am bloody bored." Shaking her head Joyce replies, "Spike you are a big softy" "Am not" he denies hotly. Seeing the look of disbelief on Joyce's face he sighs, "All right, I am. Just don't tell anyone" Chuckling Joyce promises to keep the vampire's secret. "Spike I forgot to tell Buffy before she went to sleep, but I am leaving town tomorrow. I'm going to an art auction in San Diego, I'll be gone for two nights." Spike nods in acknowledgement, "Sure Mum. I'll watch the Slayer. I'll try and keep her out of trouble" "Good. I want both of you to get along I don't want to come home to find the house ashes.' she turns around and heads towards the stairs. Stopping she remembers to that she needed to tell Spike something else. "Also Spike I need a favor" Joyce asks "What Mum?" Spike asks "Tomorrow evening at 6 Buffy has a doctors appointment. Normally Mr. Giles or I would go with her. Mr. Giles has a meeting at school. I was wondering if you could go with her" Joyce requests Spike groans inaudibly, "Sure Mum. I'll take the Slayer to her appointment." "She hates going to the doctor Spike. You have my permission to force her to go. She'll say anything to get out of having to go. Don't believe her though." "OK Mum. Where is the doc's office?" Spike asks "She's a friend of Mr. Giles who knows about Buffy being the Slayer. Her office is on Pine and 5th" "I'll get her there' Spike promises, 'We might be late because the sun will barely be down but she'll be there" "Thank you Spike. I really appreciate it" Joyce remarks starting up the stairs Staring after the Slayer's mother Spike groans in disbelief at what just happened. "I need a smoke,' he groans. Getting up he heads to the back yard for a smoke. As he lights up his cell phone rings. Pressing the talk button he growls, "Hello Peaches" "So Spike how did it go?" Angel inquires on the other end "Fine' Spike answers taking a drag, 'The Slayer went to school. I watched the telly. Picked the Slayer up after school and helped her with her homework. She's asleep now" "You two spent time together without killing each other?" Angel asks in disbelief "Yeah Peaches. Both of us are still alive' Spike snaps, 'After this weekend who knows if we will be alive" Spike groans Hearing that Angel demands, "what do you mean?" Spike takes a drag before answering, "The Slayer's Mum is going away for a few days. She asked me to babysit the Slayer" Stunned Angel asks, "Joyce? Joyce is leaving you to watch Buffy?!" Angel growls Chuckling at the sound of his sire growling in anger Spike remarks, "Don't worry Peaches. The Slayer will be fine. I won't let anything happen to her or the midgets. After all they are my brother and sister" he laughs "You better take care of them Spike. Otherwise I will stake you" Angel growls warningly "I will take care of them' Spike promises. 'You know Poof you might think of calling the Slayer tomorrow night" Spike suggests, 'She wants to hear from you mate. She misses you" "I miss her too' Angel remarks his voice sad. 'Maybe I will call her. Look Spike I'll talk with you later" Angel says hanging up. "Bloody fool' Spike mutters at his phone as he hangs up. Spike stabs out his cigarette then glances at the house and sees that the lights are all out. Going back inside he writes the Summers women a quick note and grabs the house keys. Closing the backdoor he locks it and walks down the street. Heading towards the cemetary to see if he can find any action he comes across Faith fighting a fledgling. Spike watches the dark haired Slayer fight. When she finishes he applauds enthusiastically. "Brava Slayer" Faith turns around and grins at the blond vampire saucily. "So Spike hows it going?" Spike shrugs, "The Slayer and her Mum are in bed and I felt like getting in a fight so I thought I'd look for one" "Wanna fight me?" Faith asks "Sorry can't. I promised the Slayer I wouldn't hurt anyone' he replies disgustedly. 'But she never said I can't kill any vampires" he grins. The unlikely partners head off in search of vampires. Part 12  
  
The next evening after sun down Spike arrives at the school library to pick Buffy up. "Hey Slayer' he greets entering. 'You ready?" Sighing Buffy stands up, 'Yeah Spike I am. Do I have to go?" she whines grabbing her backpack Giles exits his office. "Buffy we've been through this. You have to go to Doctor Jones." "I know' Buffy whines, 'but I don't wanna" she grumps "Your Mum said that I have permission to forcefully drag you. And I will" Spike growls threateningly. "Fine' Buffy grumbles walking out the library doors. "Spike? Thank you for taking her" Giles says to the British vampire. Spike nods in acknowledgement and follows Buffy out to his car. Getting into the car Spike starts the car and peals out of the parking lot. "Spike slow down' Buffy grimaces, 'If you get us killed I am so going to kill you" she growls Spike slows the car down as he reaches the doctors office. "See Slayer I got you here alive" he says smugly as he turns the car off. "Have fun" Spike smirks as Buffy gets out of the car. She glares at the vampire and starts to close the car door. She stops and asks quietly, "Spike?" "What pet?" he demands impatiently Twisting her ring nervously Buffy shyly asks, "Will you come with me? I really hate going to the doctors and you could keep my mind off it" Sighing Spike hesitantly agrees and gets out of the car. He follows Buffy up to the office door. "Remember Spike be good" Buffy orders "Scouts honor Slayer" Spike smirks "Somehow I doubt you where ever a scout,' she frowns thoughtfully, 'Then again I don't think the scouts were around when you were a kid.' She looks at Spike puzzeled, 'Were they?" "Not that I recall pet. Then again I was poor." Spike remarks opening the door for Buffy. Spike closes the door shut as he follows Buffy inside. Spike sits on the couch as Buffy checks in. Moments later she sits beside him and fidgets. "Calm down Slayer" Spike smirks, 'Why are you so nervous?" "I hate going to the doctors. I know I should be glad that I have one but they make me nervous. Before now it was because I hated the exam. Now' she frowns, 'Now, I worry that everytime I come in the doctor is going to tell me that something is wrong with one of the babies. It scares me Spike" she admits Thinking it over Spike decides to offer the Slayer some calming news. "Slayer I can tell you that nothing is wrong with the babies" "How do you know?" Buffy asks suspiciously Spike points to his ear, "I hear their heart beats" "oh,' Buffy nods, 'Thank you Spike" the two sit there silently, 'Hey Spike will you come in with me?" Buffy requests Spike looks at the Slayer surprised, "Are you sure Slayer?" Buffy looks at Spike her eyes wide with hope, "Please Spike' she begs, 'Besides Spike you are their brother, in a way. And I guess in a way having you there would be like having a second set of eyes when she does the sonogram." Spike sighs, "All right Slayer. If it makes you feel better I'll come in" The nurse then calls Buffy's name. Spike follows Buffy into the exam room. Spike sits down and picks up a magazine. "The last time I was with a doctor and not eating him was over two hundred years ago" he muses "And I take it that its changed a lot since you were alive" Buffy remarks sitting up on the exam table "Your right pet. Things have changed alot since I was alive" Spike agrees. He then hears footsteps coming towards the door. "Doctors coming" he remarks. A second later the door opens and in walks the doctor. "Hello Buffy.' the doctor greets, 'How are you doing today?" she asks "Fine Dr. Jones.' gesturing to Spike she introduces, 'Dr. Jones this is Spike. Spike this is Dr. Jones" "Spike?" Dr. Jones asks amused "Its a nickname' Buffy explains, 'His real name is William" "Bloody Hell Slayer" Spike grumbles "So Spike knows you the Slayer?" "Um yes. Spike is kind of a friend of the family." Buffy lies "Well its nice to meet you Spike.' Turning her attention back to Buffy the doctor says, 'You ready for the sonogram?" "Yes. I have waited all day' Buffy remarks lifting up her shirt to expose her belly Spike looks up from the magazine and chuckles, "Slayer your huge" Buffy growls at Spike, "Shut up" "Well you are" he smirks. He watches as the doctor puts the gel on Buffy's abdomen. "OK' the doctor says picking up the wand. 'OK. Here you go' she says pointing at the screen, 'There are the twins" "Hey Spike check this out" Buffy says excitedly. Spike moves to Buffy's side and sees the screen image. "Cool huh?" "There is your son,' Dr. Jones points to an image. 'He looks well. And there is your little girl.' she points to the other form. 'she seems well. Both of them seem healthy I see nothing to worry about." Buffy looks questioningly at Spike. He shakes his head in response. "So doc everything is all right?" Buffy asks "Yes Buffy. Your pregnancy is going as scheduled. Now we have to discuss one other issue" "What?" Buffy asks chewing on her lip nervously "Buffy its nothing to really worry about. I am talking about when you go into labor. I worry that when you go into labor that you will crush your coaches hand" "Giles mentioned that possiblility. He is also worried about it. But the problem is who? I mean their father isn't able to. With everyone else I'd end up crushing their hands" "And why not their father? You haven't mentioned much about him" the doctor probes. Buffy twists her ring nervously, "We broke up. He has somethings to deal with and so he won't be around" she sniffs Spike adds grumpily, "He's a bloody wanker" "Spike" Buffy growls warningly "Okay then. We will have to find someway to get around it" Dr. Jones remarks, 'Buffy I will see you next week. Spike it was nice to meet you" she says leaving the exam room. Spike and Buffy are left alone in the room. "Slayer the doc doesn't know about Angel?" "No Spike' Buffy answers getting off the table. 'Giles, Mom and I thought it would be for the best if she didn't know" "Why pet?" "She still has ties to the Council. The Council knows about Angel but they don't know that he's their father. We told them the father disappeared and is presumed dead" "Not that far off are they" Spike chuckles, "You ready to head home?" Buffy nods, "I need to make next weeks appointment" The head out to the reception area and Buffy makes her next appointment. "Lets get going. I have homework to do and I want to take a nice long hot shower" the two head out to the car and return to the Summers house. Pulling into the driveway Spike and Buffy get out of the car. As he walks up to the front door Spike becomes alert to the sound of growling. Turning he sees Buffy right behind him also alert to vampires nearby. He growls out, 'Slayer go inside" Buffy protests, "But Spike" "Now" Spike growls pushing Buffy towards the stairs. After he hears Buffy enter the house he turns around to face five vampires. "Hello mates" he greets "Spike what are you doing here?" demands one of the vampires "Nothing mates. Now I suggest you leave" he growls "Why Spike? So you can make friends with the Slayer" another asks rushing Spike. Spike flips the vampire and throws him. Buffy opens the front door and stands in the doorway with her crossbow. "Hey Fang Gang hows the game" she says letting one of the arrows fly nailing one of the vampires in the heart. "I told you to stay inside" Spike growls staking a vampire. Buffy and Spike finish off the three vampires. "Damn it Slayer. I told you to stay inside" Spike growls as he stalks towards the Slayer. Buffy goes back into the house. "Spike I had to" "You had to?' he yells, 'Damn it Slayer I had it under control. You shouldn't have come out. You could have gotten yourself hurt" "I'm sorry Spike." Buffy apologizes again "Next time when I tell you to do something then do it." "God Spike chill" Buffy retorts, 'I'm fine we're fine. I'm going to go take a shower" Buffy says walking up the stairs, "Get the phone if it rings" she calls. Buffy goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Looking into the mirror she grimaces at her image. "Man I look terrible" she strokes her belly gently. Buffy gets into the shower and stands under the water thinking.  
  
Chapter 13/? Downstairs Spike goes into the kitchen and takes a blood pack out of the the fridge. Heading into the living room he turns on the tv. After watching TV for thirty minutes the phone rings. 'Hello?" he answers. "Spike is Buffy there?" Angel asks "Just a sec Peaches. She's upstairs.' Spike remarks. Spike heads upstairs. Hearing the showers off he goes to Buffy's door. 'Hey Slayer' he knocks, 'phone.' Not getting an answer thinking she's mad at him he calls, 'Slayer I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.' not getting an answer he tries again. 'Fine Slayer Peaches is on the phone.' he calls with a grin. Buffy opens the door and sees Spike holding the phone. "Spike?" she holds her hand out for the phone. Spike holds the phone out of her reach. "Give me the phone Spike" she yells impatiently "Not until you say please" Spike taunts "Spike you Billy Idol wanna be give me the phone now" Buffy yells kicking Spike in the shin. Spike swears angrily dropping his grasp on the phone. "Damn it Slayer that hurt" Spike whines as Buffy slams her bedroom door shut in his face. Leaning wearily against the closed she grips the phone tightly. "Angel?" she says tentatively stroking her abdomen thoughtfully "Hi Buff.' Angel greets, 'How are you?" he asks Walking to her bed and leaning against the headboard Buffy answers, 'I miss you Angel" she says tearfully "I miss you too' Angel reciprocates. 'how are the babies?" he asks hesitantly Smiling tenderly at the mention of the babies she answers, "Great. We had a doctors appointment this evening. The doctor said their great. I'm great. She's a little worried about the me in labor thing and crushing someones hand" "well Buffy she has a point. You could crush someone's hand without realizing it." "I know' she sighs "Buffy whats wrong?" Angel asks concerned Chewing her lip she answers tentatively, "Angel I wish you were here." "I wish I was too" he agrees. 'How is everything at school?" Buffy pouts, "The troll Snyder keeps after me about school. Everytime I see him he grunts his disapproval or makes some sort of remark about teenagers. The other students react the same way that they did before. Giles and everyone are being totally overprotective. Spike and Faith are the only two so far to not boss me around" she complains "Buffy Giles and everyone just cares alot about you and the twins. Spike and Faith just don't seem to be the type to worry" "I know. Spike's mad at me right now" she complains "Why? Spike rarely gets mad unless its warranted" Angel waits for an answer. "Buffy" he demands Sighing she reluctantly answers, "He's mad because I um didn't listen when he told me to do something" "Well what was the situation?" Angel asks "After we got home we had visitors. He ordered me inside and I didn't stay in" "Buffy' Angel says angrily, 'You should have listened to him. You could have gotten hurt or even killed!" "I know Angel. Its just something told me that I had to help him. It was like I had no choice some other force drove me to help him" she explains Thinking over her words Angel replies, "I know what you mean' he pauses, 'Buffy I have something I need to tell you' Angel begins, 'Last week I had a dream that you were attacked. In the dream whoever attacked you left you alive but' he pauses, 'they killed the babies" he finishes Gasping fearfully Buffy strokes her abdomen. "Angel?!" she cries Hearing her cry Angel feels his heart tear. "After the dream someone or something told me that you and the twins needed Spike to watch over you" Stunned momentarily Buffy demands, "Damn it Angel you should have told me before!" "I couldn't Buffy. I knew if I did you'd protest" Angel replies "You're right Angel I would have protested. Not because Spike came here but because you didn't. Angel you sent Spike instead of coming here yourself!" "Buffy you know I can't" Angel protests "Angel I know your worried that being with us will cause you to lose your soul. God I worry about that everyday that when the twins are born' she rubs her belly, 'I'll lose you again. Angel I don't want to lose you the thought of losing you terrifies me. They need you Angel. I need you." she whimpers "You won't lose me Buffy. I promise." "Can you hold on?' Buffy asks "Sure" Angel listens as Buffy's bed shifts "OK I'm back' she says, 'My back hurts" she complains "I'm sorry baby" Angel says sympathetically "Angel' she begins, 'I want you to be there with me when they're born. Please?" "Buffy I don't know" Angel sighs "Please Angel at least think about it.' Buffy begs, 'Angel I really want you to be there...I need you to be there." "I want to be there Buffy. I really do. I want to be with you now and when the twins are born. I want to be there and hold your hand. God Buffy I want to be there so bad. Every morning when I fall asleep I imagine you holding them after they are born. But then I remember when you told me you were pregnant and how guilty I felt for almost killing you and them." "It wasn't your fault' Buffy insists, 'I never blamed you for any of it. Did I ever tell you what my first thought was when I found out I was pregnant?" "No you didn't" "I was glad and hopeful that I would get you back. I kept seeing you holding our baby Angel in every dream. The only time I ever resented or even hated the fact I was pregnant was the day you left us. Then I realized you were trying to do what was best for all of us. But I hate that Angel. I hate the fact that because you wanted to do what was best for us you left. In my mind I also wondered if you would have left if I wasn't pregnant. Later I realized that it didn't matter worrying like that because sooner or later something would have happened and I would have lost you anyway. At least this way I still have a part of you." "I want to be with you so bad Buffy.' Angel sighs mournfully, "I want to be with them too" The two are momentarily silent Buffy lays on her bed feeling the movements of the twins. "Speaking of them.' she begins, 'Angel they need names. We can't keep refering to the babies as them or the twins." "Well what do you want to name them?" Angel inquires "No way buster. You are going to help name them. There is no way you are getting out of it" Buffy states firmly "I didn't say I want to get out of it." Angel protests. "Its just I haven't really been able to think about naming them. Have you thought of any names?" "I thought of ones I like but so far I haven't come up with any high up names.' She giggles "What?" Giggling Buffy answers, "I was just thinking of what Xander suggested" Groaning Angel remarks, 'I bet his suggestion was to name the boy son of Deadboy and the girl Vampgirl." "Angel' Buffy says disapprovingly, 'You know Xander wouldn't say that. You two might not get along but Xander has been behaving." "He better behave around the twins" Angel growls Rolling her eyes in annoyance Buffy continues, 'Anyway Xander suggested we name them Alexander and Alexandra" she giggles "No way. We are not naming them after the guy who refers to me as Deadboy" Angel growls "Angel calm down' Buffy soothes. She gasps in surprise as the twins both kick her in the side. "Buffy you OK?" Angel asks worriedly when he hears her gasp Chuckling she replies, "I'm fine Angel. They just kicked me hard' rubbing her side she groans jokingly, 'One day I could end up with a broken rib because they kick hard. Angel?' she asks "Yeah?" "Where are you?" she asks curiously On the other end Angel stands up and walks to the window and gazes out at the lights of LA. "If your asking if I'm in Sunnydale I'm not Buff." "Are you still in California?" she inquires Grinning at the question Angel answers, "Of course. I didn't want to be too far from you. I had thought about going back to New York...but I couldn't" "Couldn't?" she questions softly "No. I didn't want to be that far from you." "Angel are you ever going to see us?" Buffy asks seriously Sighing Angel twists his ring thoughtfully, "I will Buffy. I promise. I want to meet them and hold them and you" "I wish you were here now with me.' she rubs her midsection affectionately, 'Feeling them move Angel is amazing." "I wish I was Buff. But I'm not. I'm sorry that I'm not there." "I know and its all because you thought you were doing the best for us.' she remarks bitterly, 'But is it really for the best Angel? I mean for the rest of their lives they are going to resent the fact that you left. When they are older they are probably going to end up blaming themselves for you not being here" "Buffy thats not fair' Angel protests, 'You know its for the best that I left Sunnydale. Its not like I'm abandoning them Buffy" "Yes but Angel they will feel like you have. You won't be there for them everyday Angel" Rubbing his forehead Angel in agitation he protests, "I won't be there everyday Buffy but I will be there when you need me or when they need me. You know that I'm always going to be there for you" Sniffling Buffy curls up on her bed, "But you aren't Angel. You aren't here now. And I need you. They need you. I try not to think of the future, I think of now. Right now when we need you the most you aren't here" she sobs "Buffy don't cry" Angel soothes, "I'm sorry Buffy" he apologizes "Don't be sorry Angel. I don't want you to be. I just want you here" Buffy chokes up and then hangs up. Curling up tighter she sobs out her pain Chapter 14/? In LA Angel looks at his phone in surprise. Pushing redial he waits for Buffy to pick up. "Come on Buff' he mutters. Not getting an answer he hits redial again. In Sunnydale Spike is watching tv. Growling at the sound of the phone ringing he yells, 'Slayer are you going to get the bloody phone?" Not getting an answer he returns his attention to the tv when the phone rings again. "Bloody hell' he growls picking up the phone, 'What?" "Let me talk to Buffy" Angel orders "Bloody hell Peaches' Spike growls "Spike" Angel growls warningly "All right' Spike grumbles. He heads up the stairs. 'Slayer the phones for you" he calls through the door "If its Angel I don't want to talk to him." Buffy yells back "Sorry Peaches you heard her' Spike laughs walking down the stairs "Spike' Angel begins, 'Spike when is Joyce going to be home?" "She called while the Slayer was at school. She won't be home until Wednesday" Hearing that Angel makes a split moment decision. "Spike I'm coming down. I'll be there in a few hours" "The Slayer will be pissed" Spike comments "Spike don't tell her" "Why not?" "Because I want to surprise her." Angel answers hanging up Staring at the dead phone Spike grumbles. "Bloody hell Peaches. If she finds out I know she'll bloody stake me. But then again her finding him here could end up to be a great battle" he smirks hanging up the phone and returns to his show. Buffy meanwhile cries herself to sleep. *****A few hours later***** Angel pulls into the Summers driveway. Anxious he watches the lights from the living room flicker and the darkened window of Buffy's room. Getting out of the car he strolls up to the front door and knocks quietly. Inside Spike senses his sire's presence. Hearing the knock on the door he gets up and answers the door. "Hey Peaches" he greets opening the door for Angel's enterance. "Where is she?" he demands entering "What no hi Spike? how ya doing?" Hearing Angel growl Spike answers, "All right Peaches. She's upstairs asleep" "Thanks' Angel says heading up the stairs he opens Buffy's bedroom door quietly and enters. Walking to the edge of the bed he sits down gazing down at his beloved. Gently he moves her hair out of her face trailing his fingers down her cheek. He listening closely he makes out three heart beats one more pronounce than the others. He hears her breathing become more alert as she drowsily opens her eyes. Opening her eyes drowsily she tentatively says, "Angel?" Smiling slightly Angel replies, "Yeah its me" Sitting up as quickly as a pregnant woman can she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him hard. "Angel what are you doing here?" she asks tearfully as she pulls away and looks at his face. Smiling sadly he responds, "I came to see you' he places his hand on her belly gently, 'and them." "I'm sorry for hanging up on you' Buffy apologizes, 'I just felt..." she trails off "No Buffy you were right. I need to be apart of their lives even if I'm not here everyday. Its something that they need...we need. I love you Buff. I love our babies too" he kisses her "How long are you going to be here?" Buffy asks anxiously Angel toes off his boots and leans against the headboard pulling Buffy close. "I can't stay Buffy" "I know you can't stay" she sighs, "But I'm glad your here now" "I'm glad too,' Angel says softly kissing her head, 'I just wish I didn't have to leave" he says mournfully Sitting partially up she touches his face tenderly. "I'n a way you'll always be here. I may not be able to see you...but I'll be able to see you in our babies' as she says that she feels the excited movements of the babies. Smiling brightly at Angel she takes his hand and placing it on her belly. "Angel they want their Daddy's attention" she giggles at the look of fascination on his face Angel grins at the feeling of his children moving. "You're right Buffy, they are strong" he says awed "Just like their Daddy' she says proudly. She moves back to recline against him, she snuggles closer to him. They lay there silently for awhile as they feel the movements of their children. "Angel?" she asks hesitantly. He grunts in response. Linking their hands Buffy asks curiously, "Angel before you were changed...did you want to have kids?" Angel sits there and thinks back to his mortal life. "I'm not really sure,' he admits, 'I mean if I had found someone I loved and wanted to have kids with then yes. But I never found that someone until the day I first saw you, the day you became the Slayer. When I was alive I would have wanted to live forever. But now that I will live forever...I would give it up for mortality. To be able to live a normal life with you and our miracles,' he strokes her belly, 'is my dream. A dream that will never come true" "Maybe one day it will come true,' Buffy remarks hopefully as she turns her head to look at him. 'Maybe one day we will be able to live a normal life a normal family" Angel sighs sadly at her words. "Maybe...but Buffy I want you to promise me that you'll never get your hopes up or theirs" Angel requests "Why not? Angel we deserve to have these hopes. I mean if I dwelled on the fact that we may never be together...as a family then I'll never be able to survive. I'll never be happy" Angel tightens his hold on Buffy. "Buffy promise me something." She nods. "Promise me that you'll try to be happy without me" "God Angel you know I can't promise you that" she cries "Listen I want you to promise me that you'll try to go ahead with having a normal life. I want you to be happy. Buffy I need you to be happy" "I am happy" she protests "No you aren't Buffy and you won't be if you can't move on to have a normal life. Find a normal guy who can take you and the twins to the parks and watch them play. A guy who can step outside without bursting into flames. Someone who will be with you as you get older" "Angel I am happy. I don't want a normal guy I want you. If your telling that I need to find a normal guy to take the twins to the park then I have three answers Oz, Xander, and Giles. As for finding a guy who won't burst into flames then how about finding a guy who can't get shot, won't die in a car accident. Angel the world is full of things that can kill a normal guy. At least with you I don't have to worry about who will be with the twins if I die. You'll always be there for them. Angel I don't want a normal guy...I want the guy I love. And let me remind you that you are the guy I love" she says angrily her eyes filling with tears Angel hugs her, "Buffy I'm trying to do whats right here. I know it seems like I'm pushing you away but I'm not I'm trying to allow you to live a normal life. The life you deserve. I love you Buffy I always will. I want the best for you and the twins. The best just happens to be me wanting you to find someway to live a normal life." Buffy pushes him away and wipes her tears "Are you telling me that even though we love each other you don't want to give us a try...as somewhat of a family" she says touching her abdomen Angel leans his forehead against her, "Buffy we are a family of sorts even if we aren't together. I promise that we always will be. I'll visit them when their older they can come visit me. You and me together is too much of a temptation. Buffy I can't put us through that again especially since we are going to have two innocent people who will depend on us. If it happens again Buffy they will be caught in the crossfire, again. I can't deal with the idea that if it happens I could hurt them and you. Please Buffy I need you to understand why I'm doing these things saying these things. I'm trying to protect you from the possibilities" "I know its just hard. When we're apart its like I'm missing a part of myself and I don't like it" "Either do I" Angel agrees, "but it has to be done" "I know. Not just for our sakes but for theirs' She leans against the headboard, 'Just promise me Angel that no matter what happens in the future that you won't be like my father." Angel puts his hand on her belly, "I promise I will always be there for them no matter what. I have waited this long to have a family I am not going to end up disappointing them" Angel lays next to Buffy and puts his ear against her abdomen listening to the heartbeats. Speaking quietly against her stomach he whispers, 'I promise that I will always be here for you." He lays his head back down on Buffy's belly. Buffy feels tears falling down her cheeks as she hears Angel's tender words. She gently strokes his dark hair as they are silent. Soon Angel realizes that Buffy is asleep tenderly Angel moves her under the covers and kisses her forehead. Not wanting to leave her but needing to clear his head he heads downstairs to find Spike still watching TV. "So Peaches did you and the Slayer patch things up?" he asks his attention still on the TV. Angel sits down on the recliner, "A little. She and I talked" "Your still leaving again" Spike says Angel nods sadly, "I have to Spike. I can't stay here you know that. No matter how much I want to I can't. Spike thank you for being there for her these few days" Spike looks at Angel, "Peaches when you were upstairs with Buffy did' Spike asks hesitantly, 'did you feel I don't know a powerful presence" Angel thinks back, "I'm not sure. I mean I could have but thought it as the reaction I have towards Buffy. Why?" "I get a feeling similiar to the one that alerts me to when you or Dru are around. But theirs is different more intense. I can't explain it" "It is possible that they do have the same alert system we have. But is it only towards us? or is it towards other vampires as well?" Angel wonders, "It could have been because I sired you and that sense passed onto them. Or it could have just been the powerful presence that innocents have" "It could be" Spike reasons Angel looks up to see Buffy walking down the stairs. "Buffy what are you doing up?" he asks concerned "Hi Angel' she greets drowsily, 'I woke up you were gone. I came down to see where you were" she explains rubbing her eyes sleepily "Bed' Angel orders standing up, 'Now" "But Angel" she whines. Angel takes Buffy's hand and leads her to the stairs, "You are going to bed. I happen to know that you haven't been sleeping enough." "Don't do anything I would do" Spike advises with a smirk. "Shut up Spike" Buffy replies. Angel takes Buffy back to her bedroom and tucks her back into bed. 'Angel will you stay with me tonight?" she asks "I'm not going anywhere tonight or tomorrow." Angel replies lying down beside her he pulls her back against his chest. "Thats good' Buffy says drowsily, 'Angel Love you" "Love you too Buff" he whispers, 'And you two" he says placing his hand on her belly. Angel listens as the Slayer falls asleep and he soon he follows.  
  
Chapter 15/? Mid morning Angel is awakened by the urgent movements of the twins. Smiling faintly against Buffy's hair he lays there just enjoying the feeling of their movements. Soon Buffy also wakes up and together the two lovers lay there silent as they enjoy the activity of the babies. After awhile they hear familiar footsteps pounding up the stairs. Angel growls in annoyance as Spike barges into the bedroom "Hello Poof, Slayer' he greets cheerfully "Shut up Spike" Buffy snaps, "And get out of my room" she orders Spike leans against the door frame, "Tsk, tsk Slayer. I wonder how mum would react if she found out you were rude to her favorite vampire" Buffy sits up, "If you even think that she'd think I was rude for telling you to get out of my room, then how would she react if she found out you didn't even knock" Buffy smirks, "And stop calling her mum" she adds as an after thought "I can call Joyce mum if I want to Slayer" Spike retorts "I should have staked you when I had the chance" Buffy grumbles "Like you could" Spike snorts "I can too" Buffy argues Angel holds up his hand. "Stop!' he orders, 'Spike what do you want?" "I came up here to tell the Slayer that there is nothing left to eat. And I am getting hungry" he whines "Then go get it yourself' Buffy says angrily "Not bloody likely Slayer' Spike replies, 'I don't want to be a roasted vampire. You go get it" "I want you roasted toasted flamed' Buffy says sweetly, 'And I'm not going." "How am I gonna eat" Spike whines Buffy shrugs, "I guess I could call Faith. I'd call Willow or Xander but they could get into trouble" "Oooh send Scrappy." Spike says excitedly as Buffy picks up the phone "Shut up Spike' she says, 'Hey Faith" she greets "B do you know what time it is?" Faith asks sleepily "Yes Faith its morning. Have a busy night?" Buffy inquires "Bloody hell Slayer' Spike whines, 'I'm hungry" "Shut up Spike before I stake you' Buffy retorts. 'Sorry Faith but Peroxide Boy is hungry and he won't get out of my room" Faith laughs, 'Gee B another vampire in your room" "Actually its two" Buffy admits "Spike stop whining" Angel says "I'm not whining you poof" "Two huh? I take either you have a new vamp in your life or Angel's in town" Faith summarizes "Uh the latter" Buffy admits, 'I need a favor. Can you go get some blood from Willie?" "Sure B. What kind?" Faith asks "Just a sec' Buffy turns to the two bickering vampires, 'Hey you two put your arguing on hold for a sec. Faith wants to know what your preference is" "Mines human" Spike smirks "You are not getting human blood Spike" Angel growls "Why not?" Spike whines "Because I said so" Angel answers "Come on you two' Buffy probes, 'What do you want?" "Any" Angel says "Same.' Spike sighs, 'but make sure Willie has fresh" he adds Rolling her eyes Buffy says, "Faith, they want any kind...but not human. And fresh." "Anything else B?" Faith asks "Um ooh can you stop off and pick up a mushroom and liver sandwhich at the deli?" "Sure B. But how am I gonna pay for it? I'm broke" "Threaten Willie and he'll pay for the blood. Borrow some money from him and tell him to put it on...' she grins mischeaviously at Angel, 'Spike's tab" "What??" Spike demands, 'There is no way I am gonna pay for your cravings Slayer" "I'll give you the money to pay it" Angel promises "All right B. I'll be there in 30 minutes" Faith says hanging up Hanging up the phone Buffy turns to Spike. "Now get out of my room" she orders angrily "Fine' Spike says, 'Enjoy" he says closing the door behind him as Buffy throws the pillow at the door. Buffy sits on the bed and leans against the headboard. Angel lays on the bed propping his head up on one hand while the other hand lays on Buffy's belly. Watching Angel intense look Buffy says, 'You know every night I wished you were here beside me feeling this incredible act" "It is incredible" Angel agrees looking up at her, 'I wish I had the courage to come here earlier. I was scared and I guess I wasn't ready to face you...I thought you'd hate me" he admits "Never my Angel. I couldn't hate you" Buffy insists. She frowns in confusion, "Why would you think I'd hate you?" Angel looks away his mind going back in time. "For the things I've done to you and your friends. One of the things I feared most was that you'd be angry over the fact that you've lost a lot at such a young age." "Angel I may have lost a lot in my life but I've gained more since we met. So what I got expelled from school, my parents divorced, friends have died, I have almost died many times, the Master killing me, Spike trying to, losing you... twice, and lets not forget my last 4 birthdays.' she strokes his hair as she talks, 'but look at all I have gained. I have my friends, my mom is more understanding, you and I met, you and Xander saved my life, then you've saved my life and my friends lives many times, you've helped Giles keep from killing me for almost getting killed. Angel you have done so much for me and given me so much. I mean you were always there for me even when I was at my bitchiest. Angel you have given me the most important things ever your love and our babies." she finishes "But Buffy your so young to have children. You have given up a lot of your future at such a young age" Buffy places her hand over Angel's and laces their fingers. "Angel, you know that a Slayer's life span is short. This may be the only chance I have to have kids but I want them Angel. I want them not just because this might be my only chance to ever have kids but I have the chance to have them with you. And in someways its the closest I'll ever have to being someone other than the Slayer" Angel kisses her hand, "Do you ever wonder how this ended up happening? Not just the twins but us meeting?" "It was fate.' she laughs, 'It had to be after all I'm a Slayer who loves a soulled vampire. Add into the mix that I'm pregnant by a vampire then you know that it was all fated to happen. We don't know why but I know I am never going to question the fact it happened" "Neither am I.' Angel agrees. 'But Buffy that night in the graveyard I thought it wasn't possible for a vampire to have kids I meant it" "I know Angel" Buffy says sitting up as the front door rings, 'Ooh Faith's here" she says. Angel stands up and pulls Buffy up. The two head downstairs to find Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia in the hallway. "Bloody hell' Spike whines, 'I thought it was Faith with my breakfast. If I had known it was them I wouldn't have answered the door" he grumbles returning to the couch. "But I would have let them in" Buffy remarks coming down the stairs with Angel right behind. Xander sees Angel and his jaw drops open in surprise, "Uuuh' he swallows, 'What is Deadboy doing here?" he asks angrily "Angel came to visit" Buffy answers "Hi Angel" Willow greets shyly "Hi Willow. I heard that your magic is going great" Angel says Willow nods, "Yeah I'm learning all sorts of cool spells" "But she still hasn't found the spell to turn the rat Amy back into the human Amy" Spike snickers "Hey I'm trying its just taking a while" Willow protests "But you are getting to be good at it" Oz compliments "So Deadboy here to stay?" Xander questions "No I'm only here for a few days" Angel answers "So are you two back together again?" Cordelia asks sitting down next to Xander "No" Buffy answers leaning against Angel. Angel wraps his arms around her waist. "It looks like you are" Cordelia remarks The doorbell rings. "I'll get it" Spike volunteers jumping up. He opens the door. "Hey Faith" he greets grabbing the brown paper bag from the dark haired Slayer "Hey Spike.' Faith says entering the house she closes the door. "Hey everyone" she greets entering. "B I got the sandwhich for you' she hands Buffy the bag. "Poof catch' Spike calls tossing a blood pack to his sire. Catching it Angel conscientious of the humans he heads into the kitchen. "I'm going to go get dressed" Buffy says, "Faith put the sandwhich in the fridge. You guys can eat whatever you can find" she offers heading upstairs Faith heads into the kitchen and puts the sandwhich in the fridge. Xander follows her in to confront Angel. "Deadboy why are you here?" Xander demands. Xander smacks his forehead, "Wait I know to torture Buffy even more" "Look Xander I am sorry for everything I did to everyone as Angelus. Especially for what I did to Buffy. You don't have to trust me Xander but believe me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt Buffy or the twins." "Well forgive me if I don't believe you" Xander snorts unbelievingly "I don't care if you do Xander" Angel replies "If you hurt her again Angel..." Xander trails off "I won't hurt her Xander" Angel says "If you do I will stake you" Faith threatens "I'll, I'll' Willow begins, 'I'll do something really unlike me if you do hurt Buffy" "If I hurt her again I will let you stake me" Angel compromises. They all nod in agreement "Hey Faith Passions is on" Spike calls from the living room "Coming' Faith calls, 'gotta go. Today Eve is going to freak out even more about some bird statue" she explains grabbing a box of cookies "Spike watches soaps?!?" Xander says shocked "I'm not surprised" Willow remarks. The others look at the red head strangely, "Hey its the hellmouth" she adds "True the Hellmouth can make you do anything" Cordelia reasons "Spike's always has been a little different" Angel says "I heard that" Spike yells "Good" Angel yells back "Stop yelling you two" Buffy calls down the stairs "OK" the two vampires call back "I can't believe Spike watches soaps" Xander laughs "Bloody hell what else do you expect me to do when I'm stuck inside all day" Spike remarks from the living room "How about jumping out the window" Buffy smirks coming down the stairs "Not bloody likely" Spike retorts "Then how about I throw you out" Buffy says sweetly "You wouldn't" Spike replies confidently "What makes you think that I wouldn't?" Buffy asks "Cause you love me" Spike smirks Buffy snorts in disgust, "Yeah right Spike. I can and I will...one day" she sighs wistfully. For the rest of the afternoon the gang and two vampires hangout talking trading insults and arguing. Finally around dinner time the Scooby Gang head home. Spike is starting to annoy Angel and Buffy. "Spike go to Willies" Angel says "Why?" Spike demands "Because you are annoying us" Buffy answers "All right.' Spike agrees. 'Maybe I'll run into Faith when she's patrolling. I could use a good fight" he muses picking up his duster and walks out the door "Finally' Buffy sighs curling up on the couch next to Angel, 'you know this is the first night since Spike got here that the house has been quiet?" "Spike can be a little obnoxious" Angel agrees Buffy sits up quickly, "I forgot to show you something" Buffy says excitedly getting up she goes over to her back pack on the dining room table. Riffling through some Buffy she finds what she is looking for and returns to the couch. Sitting next to Angel she hands him a paper "Whats this?" Angel asks "In class we read Romeo and Juliet. The teacher asked us to pick a theme from the story and write our thoughts and feelings on it. I wrote about how Juliet must have felt through the whole story. I kind of based it on how I felt through out our relationship" "I'm always proud of you Buffy. This A is excellent and I am so proud of you" Angel says kissing the top of her head "My teacher said she was moved by what I wrote" she says proudly "Mind if I read it?" Angel asks "No go ahead" Buffy says, "I'm going to go get something to eat" she stands up and heads into the kitchen leaving Angel to read the paper. Buffy is in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She finally decides on chocolate chip mint ice cream with raisins and whip cream. After dishing the ice cream she goes in search of the raisins. "OK I know there are raisins here somewhere" she rumbles opening doors and drawers. Finally she finds them in the desk drawer. "Ah ha' she says triumphantly, 'I found you" Buffy sprinkles the raisins and then sprays the whip cream on. Going back to the desk she notices that the sonogram picture is on the desk and sits at the counter and looks at the sonogram. Angel enters the kitchen and sits across from Buffy. "Buffy your paper is great" "Thank you" she replies, "I felt better about a lot of things after writing it. Not just towards our relationship but in some ways it helped me get things out over Pike. And in some sense I was able to work somethings out over my parents marriage." "I'm glad that writing the paper helped you process things." He says watching Buffy eat the ice cream. "Whats that?" Angel asks Buffy smiles and hands him the picture, "The sonogram picture from yesterday." Angel gazes thoughtfully at the picture. "They look so...innocent" "For now' Buffy jokes. Angel looks at her questioningly, 'Come on Angel. If you look at the fact of who we are then the babies will most likely be like us when they get older. Lets just hope they end up with your brains" "Come on Buff your smart" Angel protests Buffy shakes the spoon at him, "I am in certain ways. I'm more street smart then book smart. If they inherit my brains then there will be a lot of phone calls from the school saying one or both of them failed a test, skipped class, or beat someone up.' Buffy frowns. 'Something tells me that the principal is going to have me on speed dial." "Doesn't Snyder have your mom's work, cell, and home number on speed dial" Angel smirks "Very funny Angel" Buffy smiles. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he did" she sighs. They are silent as Buffy finishes her ice cream. Suddenly Buffy asks, "Angel you never told me what you were like as a little boy. You told me about just before you became a vampire but never about when you were little." Angel looks at Buffy surprised. "It was a long time ago Buffy. I remember very little." he says "Come on Angel you remember somethings." "I remember playing with my friends in the yard. One time when I was 12 my best friends Thomas, Michael, and I climbed old lady O'Ryan's fence. She had this lake that was surrounded by rocks.' he smiles at the memory, 'Everyonce in awhile we'd go there to swim. Anyway this one day Michael and Thomas were mad at me because they found out that I had kissed their 10 year old sister Mary Eileen behind their barn. Michael and Thomas talked me into going." "What happened?" Buffy asks curious Angel grins at the memory, "Like always we went to the edge to make sure that the water was deep enough. Michael came up behind me and said, 'Liam, Mary Eileen told us that ya kissed her.' Thomas came up behind me and shoved me into the muddy water and called, 'Liam me friend dontcha go kissin' on our sister.' When I got home my father punished me for being muddy' Angel stops talking. "Angel what happened?" Buffy questions "He punished me for being muddy, he took out the cane he used for punishments. Afterwards he locked me in the barn without blankets and still in my muddy clothes. It was freezing out and I spent the night out there. I was bruised, cold and wet. The next morning after he left the house my mother let me out." "Oh Angel" Buffy murmers, 'I'm sorry" Angel shrugs, "It was almost 300 years ago." he stands up and walks into the living room Buffy follows, 'Even so Angel you remember it after all this time" Buffy says sitting next to him on the couch "Yeah I remember all the punishments he gave me. Buffy my father was a tyrant. He enjoyed using me to get his anger out. I have to be grateful that he never hit Kathy or my mother" "You had a sister?" Buffy says surprised "Yes I did.' Angel smiles slightly, 'Her name was Katherine Louise. She was the most important person in my life. She was the only one to ever accept me as me. No matter what I did she was always there to say, 'Liam tell me a story' Kathy was the sweetest little girl in the world. I was 15 when she was born. My mother was ecstatic. My father he was angry. I remember overhearing him say 'another useless child' At first I was resentful of her but the moment I saw her I felt like she was the most important person I had ever met. After she was born he became even more hateful. The afternoon that I met Darla I had told him that I didn't want to be who he wanted be to be. I wanted to do what I wanted. I got drunk that night and Darla turned me. I remember thinking the moment I died that I would never see Kathy again." "What happened?" "I saw her again' he says bitterly, 'she was the one to give me the name Angel. She greeted me at the door and thought I was an angel coming back to her. She was the first one I killed." "Angel you know that its not your fault" "I know that" Buffy and Angel spend the next few hours talking about the differences between their childhoods and the hopes they had for their children. Finally around midnight Buffy exhausted goes to bed, while Angel sits in her bedroom alternating between reading and watching Buffy sleep. Angel is reading when he hears Buffy talking in her sleep. Angel listens as Buffy cries terrified. Worried he hurries to the bedside. 'Buffy' he calls shaking her. 'Buffy wake up' Slowly Buffy opens her eyes, 'Angel?' "Buffy are you OK?" "Yes. Angel?" "yeah baby?" "will you hold me?" Buffy asks "Sure' Angel gets into bed with her and holds her close as she falls asleep. ************* The next morning Angel awakes to Buffy watching him. "Morning" he greets "Hi.' Buffy replies. 'Your leaving tonight aren't you?" Angel props his head up on his hand. Smiling sadly he places his hand on her belly tenderly. "Yes I am.' as he says it he feels two sharp movements. He chuckles, 'Sorry you two but I have to leave." "Don't worry your Daddy will come back and see you" "And you" he adds looking at Buffy. The two spend the day talking together and with Spike. Not long after the sun goes down and Angel gets ready to leave. Buffy watches sadly from the bed as he gathers his stuff. Sensing her sadness Angel sits down next to her facing her. Touching her cheek he smoothes her hair behind her ear. A tear falls down her cheek. Angel wipes it away with his thumb and leans his forehead against hers. "I'll miss you Buffy." Crying Buffy asks, 'Will you call everyonce in awhile? I need to know your all right" she kisses his palm lightly "I'll call every other day." Angel promises "Will you be here when their born?" she questions "I'll try to Buff." Angel answers, "I love you Buffy" "I love you too Angel" Buffy says tearfully wrapping her arms around his neck. Angel hugs her tightly and feels the twins kick. "They love you too" Buffy giggles tearfully pressing his hand against the side of her abdomen. Angel places his hands on each side of her stomach and smiles as he feels a kick. "Hey you two be good to mommy. I love you guys" he says sadly. He looks at Buffy his chocolate eyes showing sadness and love. Angel leans forward and kisses her forehead lightly. "Forever Buffy" he whispers against her lips seconds before kissing her gently yet passionately. "Forever my Angel" she echoes sadly. Angel stands up and walks to the bedroom door turning around he asks sadly, "Are you still my girl?" "I'll always be your girl my Angel." she answers wrapping her arms around herself in comfort. Buffy watches as Angel walks out of her room. "Daddy will be back" she whispers Angel walks downstairs and sees Spike leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Once at the bottom Angel looks sadly up the stairs. "Watch out for them Spike" he says "I promise Angelus" Spike vows watching his sire head out the front door. Upstairs Buffy gets up and goes places her hand against her window. She watches as Angel walks out to his car. Angel looks up at her. "I love you" she mouths. Angel nods in response then turns towards his car. He stops again dropping his bag he runs across the lawn and jumps up to the ledge outside Buffy's window. Buffy opens her window quickly. Angel leans in the room. "Just like old times" he remarks Buffy smiles back, "I thought you were leaving" "I forgot to tell you something" "What did you forget to tell me?" Buffy asks puzzeled "I forgot to say Goodbye" he answers "Not goodbye Angel' she protests, 'more like see you later" she grins "Then see you later my love" Angel grins kissing her once more before jumping off the roof. Buffy watched as her beloved drove away. "Later my Angel" she whispers. Buffy stares out the window then turns as she hears a knock at her bedroom door. Turning she finds Spike standing there watching her concerned. "What Spike?" she demands Spike walks in and leans against the wall. "Are you OK Slayer?" he asks concerned Buffy looks at him and then out the window, "I will be Spike" Spike is silent then says, "Slayer how about I make you something to eat and we watch a movie or something" the vampire suggests Buffy looks at Spike surprised amusement, "Spike are you being nice to me" "Bloody hell Slayer why would I be nice to you?' Spike demands, 'I just don't want to hear you whining about Peaches all night" Spike grumbles "I don't whine" Buffy retorts. She thinks it over then admits, "OK I do have a tendency to whine but I don't whine all night" she states following Spike downstairs to the kitchen. The two have ice cream and watch The Princess Bride. ************* The next morning Joyce returns to find Buffy asleep on the couch and Spike asleep on the recliner. Joyce goes and gently wakes Buffy up. "Buffy honey wake up" Buffy opens her eyes groggily, "Hi mommy. Your home early" Buffy comments "Honey why don't you wake Spike up and then go up to bed" Joyce suggests "I'm up mum" Spike says sleepily from the chair "Good. Now Spike why don't you go down to the basement and sleep. I'm going to air out the downstairs.' Joyce explains, 'And Buffy I want you to go upstairs to bed" Joyce orders "Comfy here" Buffy mumbles burrowing into the pillow "Up you two" Joyce orders walking upstairs Spike grumblingly gets off the chair and heads to the basement, "Mum will you be done cleaning by the time Passions comes on?" Spike calls "Yes Spike I will be.' Joyce replies, 'I'll let you know when I'm done cleaning and airing out so you can come back up" "Thanks" Spike calls heading to the basement Buffy gets off the couch and walks sleepily towards the stairs when the doorbell rings. She walks to the door grumbling. Opening the door she asks, "What?" "Delivery for Buffy Summers" the UPS man says holding out the clip board for her to sign. "Who's it from?" she asks curiously as she signs "Umm' the deliveryman glances at the clip board, 'Its from Angel O'Riley" he answers Buffy looks at him stunned, "Uhh thank you" she watches as the deliveryman walks off the porch "Buffy who was at the door?" Joyce questions walking down the stairs Buffy smiles brightly at her mom. "Its a package from Angel" Buffy opens the letter attached, 'Buffy, I saw these and thought that the twins could use their own Mr. Gordo's. Love, Angel' "Well I'm glad he has finally come around" Joyce remarks sarcastically Buffy turns to her mom, "Look Mom I know you don't approve of Angel but I love him. He and I talked the other night and worked somethings out. There are things you don't understand about our relationship. Now I am going to take this upstairs and open it" Buffy picks the box up and goes up to her room. Sitting on her bed she opens the box to find two miniature versions of Mr. Gordo. She gets in bed with the three stuffed pigs and falls asleep dreaming of her time with Angel. Everyday Buffy receives either a gift for the twins or just a letter or a phone call from Angel. 


	5. Chapters 16 to 20

Chapter 16/? One night two weeks after Angel left Spike was helping Buffy with her history homework when the doorbell rang. Joyce goes to answer the door. "Hank what are you doing here?" she asks surprised Buffy looks up from her homework and smiles, "Daddy" she says excitedly seeing her father walk into the living room. Buffy and Spike glance momentarily at each other to make sure that neither one felt that Hank Summers was a vampire. "Daddy what are you doing here?" Buffy questions "Can't I visit my favorite daughter?" Hank asks innocently "I'm your only daughter. Besides you could have called you didn't need to come all this way" Joyce notices that Hank glances curiously at Spike. "Hank this is Spike. Spike this is Hank" Joyce introduces "Spike is a friend of the twins father. He's here visiting" Buffy explains, "Daddy why did you come all this way?" Hank looks at Buffy concerned and then says to Spike, "Spike could you excuse us? This is a family matter" Joyce seeing Spike is about to protest and fearing that the vampire is going to blow up Joyce says, "Spike is right now a member of this house. Since he is then is also a member of this family" Spike grins at Joyce, "Thanks Mum. I'll leave if you want me to" Spike says looking at Buffy Buffy shakes her head, "Your probably going to hear about it later. Besides mom is right you are an honorary member of this family...until you annoy me that is" Buffy retorts with a grin "So Hank why are you here?" Joyce questions her ex husband Hank looks at Buffy concerned. "I wanted to come and talk with you about your future" "Daddy my future right now is the twins" Buffy answers "Buffy you could have so much. You are too young to give up your future" Hank remarks "I'm not Daddy. Is this why you came?" she demands "No I came to let you know that I know a couple that is looking to adopt. When I talked with them they were very interested in adopting the twins" Hank tells them. Buffy is silent as she stares at her father. Joyce and Spike glance at the shocked teen. "I can't believe you did something like that' Buffy says quietly her voice angry. "Buffy they would take good care of them. Its not like you can't have anymore children when your older. Buffy, honey your only 17. You can't destroy your future like this" "Hank how could you?!?!" Joyce says aghast at her ex husbands words "The couple happens to be very well off" Hank objects "How much Daddy?' Buffy demands her voice quiet yet deadly. Looking at her father she asks coldly, "How much did they offer you to take away my babies?" "Buffy I don't know what your talking about" Hank denies Spike looks at Hank coldly, "Mum he's lying" "How much Daddy? How much money are your grandkids worth?" Buffy yells, "How much did they offer you to sell out your daughter?" "Nothing honey. They are my clients" "So basically they offered you more business" Spike summarizes angrily. Hank ignores the question. "You bastard' Joyce says quietly, 'How could you do this to your daughter?!" she demands "I am looking out for her best interest. Unlike you" he says angrily "Unlike me?!' Joyce demands, 'What is that supposed to mean?" "Come on Joyce this whole situation wouldn't have happened if you had been around more" Hank argues "Been around more?!' Joyce demands, 'Your the one whose never around. I may work alot but I at least talk to Buffy. You never call. You haven't visited more than once since we moved here." "Yes but at least when Buffy stays with me I know who she hangs out with. If she had lived with me then this never would have happened." he insists Buffy sits there watching her parents blame each other for anything and everything. "At least if she had been living with me then the bastard who got her pregnant would have had to take responsibility" Buffy hears her father say. "He has Daddy' Buffy says angrily, 'Don't ever say that he hasn't. He may have moved away but he has paid more attention to the twins then you have paid to me or them!" Spike growls low, "Never insult Peaches. Thats my job" He grabs the front of Hanks shirt and lifts him off the chair. Buffy feeling angry decides to leave. She walks unnoticed out the front door into the night. Her thoughts on everything that had happened rather than paying attention to what was around her. She is walking down the street when she hears someone behind her. Turning around she demands, "Who's there?" She stretches her back to ease the ache, "Its all right" she whispers. Buffy then senses someone behind her and before she could turn around something grabbed her from behind. She feels a sharp pain in her side. Touching her side she pulls her hand away to find it covered in blood. 'No' she thinks, 'my babies' she then feels a sharp pain in the back of her head as she in knocked out. Back at the house Spike notices that Buffy is gone. He becomes concerned when he can't hear her anywhere in the house. Angry at Hank for hurting the Slayer, Spike decks him. "The Slayer is gone' he says to Joyce grabbing his duster he heads to the front door, 'I'll go find her" Spike heads outside in search of the Slayer. Soon he smells a familiar scent of blood, 'Slayer blood' he thinks. Trailing the scent Spike is angered when he finds Buffy unconcious and bleeding. Knowing that she needs to get to the hospital quickly Spike picks up the small Slayer and runs to the hospital. "Hey' he yells hurrying in to the ER, 'I need help" An orderly rushes over to the vampire. "What happened?" demands one of the nurses glancing at Buffy "I found her outside." Spike answers, 'She has a stab wound to her side" The nurse notices that Buffy is pregnant, 'How far along is she?" "About 7 and a half months' Spike answers. Buffy wakes up, "What happened?" "You were attacked' the nurse remarks, 'your friend here brought you in" Buffy looks at scared at Spike, 'Are the babies OK?" she asks the nurse "The doctor still needs to check you out' the nurse notices Buffy grimace in pain, 'All you all right?" The door opens and Dr. Jones walks in. "Buffy are you all right?" she asks concerned Buffy bites her lip her eyes filled with painful tears. Looking at Spike she asks, "Will you call my mom?" "Sure Slayer. I'll be back right after I do" Spike promises leaving the room "All right Buffy lets check you out' Dr. Jones says. She checks out the wound, 'Well because of your Slayer strength it has begun to close.' Buffy hears an unsaid but, "But what?" "I am afraid that to make sure the twins are all right then we are going to have perform an emergency C-Section." Buffy looks at her scared and nervous, "Are you sure about that?" "Yes I am. We need to do it right away. Now rest Buffy I am going to go book the OR." Dr Jones leaves the room. Seconds later Spike returns. "Slayer I called your mum, your watcher, and I tried Peaches but he wasn't in. I'll try him later." Buffy looks at the blond vampire nervously, "Spike is mom gonna be here soon?" "Yeah Slayer she said she's on her way. The Watcher said he was going to call your friends and then be here" "Thank you Spike" Buffy says. The doctor returns to the room. "So doc whats going on?" The doctor answers, "Buffy we need to go up to the OR now" "Spike will you wait for my mom and tell her what is going on?" "Sure Slayer. I'll get a hold of Peaches and tell him what is going on" Spike promises. Spike watches as Buffy is wheeled to the elevator. Spike waits for Joyce to arrive. "Spike" Joyce calls frantically, "Where's Buffy?" "Doc took her up to the OR." "For what?" Joyce asks worried "Dunno Slayer didn't say" "Spike can you stay here and tell the others where Buffy is? I'm going to go up and talk with a nurse" "Sure Mum I'll wait for the Watcher and her friends. I'll try to get a hold of Angel too" Spike says as Joyce heads to the elevator. Spike heads to the pay phone and dials Angel's number. "come on peaches answer' he mutters. He listens as the phone rings and rings. "Spike!" Willow calls excitedly Spike looks up to see Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Willow, Xander, and Faith hurrying. "Hey Red" he greets "Where's Buffy?" Xander inquires "She's up on the third floor." Spike answers "For what?" Giles asks Spike shrugs, "Didn't tell me. Joyce is up there already" he says following the friends to the elevator The elevator stops on the thrid floor. Willow hurries out and finds Joyce sitting on the couch. "Mrs. Summers what is going on?" "Buffy's father came over. They argued and Buffy ran out. Spike what happened after that?" Joyce asks "I found the Slayer unconcious so I brought her here" "So why is Buffy in the OR?" Xander asks "The doctor thought it would be a good idea for them to perform a C- section. Thats all I know. Spike did you get a hold of Angel?" "No mum he didn't answer" Spike replies In the operating room Buffy is somewhat alert through the whole process. "Dr. Jones how are they?" "Buffy relax. Everything is going well. Just remember soon you will be able to hold your babies" Buffy listens as the doctor gives orders. After about ten minutes the doctor announces, 'All right Buffy here's your son' "Is he all right?" Buffy questions worried. Buffy doesn't receive an answer and asks again, 'Is he all right?" The nurse takes the baby away to clean him off. Suddenly she calls, 'Doctor he's not breathing!" Buffy looks worried toward the exam table. "Whats wrong?" she demands Dr Jones nods her head towards the anesthisologist. A moment later Buffy falls asleep. Thirty minutes later she awakes in her room. Her mom sitting beside the bed. "Mommy what happened?" she asks groggy Joyce leans closer to Buffy, 'Sweetie are you OK?" "Mom were are the twins?" Buffy questions "They are being checked out. Honey have you decided on what to name them?" Joyce asks Buffy grins at the memory of Angel's story about his sister. "Katherine Angela and' wanting to name her son after Angel and Spike both. ' and William Kieran" "Great names honey" Joyce compliments The door to the room opens and in walks the doctor. "Hello Buffy' she says sadly "Dr. Jones what happened?" Buffy demands The doctor sits next to the bed. "Buffy there was a complication from the attack' she begins "What happened?" Buffy demands impatiently "Buffy I'm sorry to have to bring you this news. Your son didn't make it. The knife wound was deeper than we thought. It went and nicked his heart." "Oh my god" she cries "I'm sorry Buffy" Buffy tearfully asks the doctor, "What about my daughter?" "She is fine. A little underweight but her lungs are developed enough" Buffy wipes away her tears, "Will she be all right?" "Yes Buffy she should be just fine. I'll have the nurse bring her in." "Mommy has anyone gotten hold of Angel?" Buffy cries looking at her mother "Not yet sweetie. Spike is trying to get a hold of him. We'll find him Buffy" Joyce promises "Mommy I need him' Buffy cries wrapping her arms around herself "He'll be here sweetie" Joyce says just as the nurse brings in the basinet "Hello Miss Summers' the nurse greets, 'Here is your daughter" she picks the newborn up and places her in Buffy's arms gently. 'Ring the call button when you want someone to come and get her" the nurse leaves Buffy holds the little girl close, 'Hi Katherine Angela. Its nice to finally hold you" she says tearfully. "She looks just like you when you were born" Joyce says sitting on the bed looking at the newborn The door opens and Willow sticks her head in "Can we come in?" she asks "Sure Will" Buffy smiles. Buffy watches her friends come into the room. "Buffy I am so sorry" Willow says tearfully "I know, Will." "We have been trying to get a hold of Angel" Willow says "I know. I hope he's OK" Buffy wonders "So what did ya name them?" Xander asks "Tell me you didn't give them boring names" Cordelia remarks Buffy looks down at the baby then at Cordelia, 'I didn't Cordy" "So what did you name 'em B?" Faith inquires Buffy looks down at the baby in her arms, "I decided to name them Katherine Angela and William Kieran" tears fall as she says her son's name " How did you come up with them?" Giles asks "Angel's sisters name was Katherine. Angela after Angel. William after Angel and Spike. Kieran cause I like it. It means grey." "Aww Slayer you named the kid after me" Spike says in mock pride "No I named him after Angel and you. Angel goes first" "Uh how is the name William after Deadboy?" Xander asks confused "Don't call him Deadboy' Buffy snaps "Peaches name when he was mortal was Liam another form of William" Spike answers The door opens and a nurse enters "Visiting hours are over people. Time to clear out" "Aww do we have to?" Xander whines "Yes young man its time for Miss Summers to get her rest" the nurse insists Joyce looks at Buffy, "Do you want me to stay?" she asks "No why don't you go home and get some sleep." Buffy insists "Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Giles asks "No I'll be fine' Buffy promises "Sorry Slayer I promised the Poof I'd stay with you" Spike says "Spike you can't you'll get stuck here all day" Buffy protests "I'll leave before the sun comes up Slayer. Besides the poof would kill me if I left and something happened to you" Spike remarks "I'll be here at dawn." Joyce says kissing Buffy's head anf the baby's, "Call if you need anything" Everyone hugs Buffy and leave. Spike settles himself into a chair. "Hey Spike" Buffy says as she puts the baby in the basinet, "thanks for staying with us" The nurse comes back in "Miss Summers would you like me to take the baby back to the nursery?" she asks Buffy looks at her daughter and shakes her head, "No thanks." "All right. If you need anything then ring the bell" the nurse leaves "Slayer I'm sorry about the boy" Spike says "I am too Spike. How do you think Angel is going to react?" "I don't know Slayer. Knowing him he's going to feel guilty" Spike hears her yawn, 'Go to sleep Slayer. I'll try and get a hold of Angel" "Spike wake me when you get a hold of him." Spike hears the sleepiness in her voice and decides not to wake her Spike goes out to the pay phone in the hallway. He dials Angel's number. "Come on pick up" he growls "Hello?" Angel asks "Angel" Spike greets Sensing the sadness in Spike's tone Angel demands, "Is something wrong with Buffy?" "Not really" Spike answers "The twins?" he asks worried Spike sighs warily. "Earlier tonight the Slayers dad came over. He upset her and she ran out." "You let her go out alone at night?!" "Not that I meant to. Anyway she was attacked" "Is she all right?" Angel questions "No Angelus she isn't. She was stabbed and knocked out. I found her and took her to the hospital" "Did something happen to the babies?" Angel growls Spike sighs sadly, "Angel she had to go in for emergency surgery to make sure the twins were OK" "Spike Tell me what happened!" Angel growls "Buffy wanted to tell you herself but I thought it would be better if I told you" "What?" "The boy didn't make it." He says softly "Oh God,' Angel sighs, 'and the girl?" "She's fine a little underweight but she's fine" "And Buffy?" "She is holding her feelings in. I think she is waiting to see you first" "Look I'll be there around 3.' Angel looks at the clock. 'I'll go to the mansion and go through the sewer to the basement" "Be careful Angel. She'll never forgive herself if she loses you too" Spike hangs up and returns to the room. Spike decides to check the basinet to check on the baby. Seeing the baby is asleep he returns the chair with a magazine. In LA Angel frantically gets his things together to head to Sunnydale. "I swear who ever is responsible for the attack on my family is going to end up paying for it!" Angel heads out to Sunnydale and his family.  
  
Chapter 17/? A few hours later Angel arrives at the mansion. Dropping off his things Angel heads to the sewer entrance. ****** Buffy is awakened somewhat by a crying baby. Disoriented she doesn't connect the sound to her baby. Rolling over she tries to go back to sleep. A nurse comes into the room, 'Miss Summers its time to feed your daughter" she says cheerfully Buffy slowly opens her eyes and glances at the clock. She sees Spike asleep. "OK. Just a moment. Spike" she calls. Not getting an answer she calls his name again "What?" Spike grumbles "The sun will be up soon. You should get going" "You sure?" "Yeah Spike. Mom will be here soon" Spike nods, "See you later" Spike leaves the room Buffy takes the baby from the nurse, "Hey little girl you hungry?" Buffy takes the bottle the nurse offers her. Offering the bottle to the baby she giggles as the baby latches on to the nipple. "I take it you are" "If you need anything then press the call button" the nurse says leaving the mother and daughter alone. Buffy smiles as the baby opens her eyes. Buffy notices that the little girl's eyes are chocolate brown. "Why am I not surprised that you have your Daddy's eyes" She hears a brief knock then the door opening. Without looking up she knows that its Angel. "She has your eyes" she tells him Angel walks up to the bed and sits next to Buffy. He puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. He moves the blanket away from the baby's face and strokes her face with his fingers. "I'm sorry Buffy" "For what?" "Not being here when you needed me" he answers "Your here now' Buffy remarks. 'I named her Katherine Angela.' Angel looks at her surprised, 'Angel, I named him before they told me he was dead I named him William Kieran- after you and Spike.' she burrows her face into his neck, 'I'm sorry" "Buffy what do you have to be sorry for" Buffy strokes the baby's face. "For getting him killed" "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." "Its only been a few hours but I miss him" she cries. The baby cries out when the bottles nipple is jarred from her mouth. "shh...' Buffy calms putting the bottle back. "I miss him too.' Angel strokes the baby's cheek, 'but we should be glad she's all right" "I am glad" Buffy replies "And I'm glad your here with us" realizing the bottle is empty and the baby asleep. She kisses the newborns head, "How long are you going to be here?" "Not for long my love. Just until Katherine and you are back home." Angel puts his cheek against Buffy's head. The two sit there watching the baby. ********* "I said I want to speak with my daughter" Buffy hears her father say loudly "Your daughter's mother left specific orders that we not allow you in. I'm sorry" the nurse replies Angel feels Buffy tense, "Buff what's wrong?" Buffy holds the baby closer, "Angel thats my father" The door to the room slams open and Hank barges in. "I told you I am her father. You cannot stop me from speaking with her" "Mr. Summers' the nurse protests loudly, 'We have babies sleeping" At that moment the baby wakes up startled and starts crying "Shh baby its going to be OK" Buffy soothes looking at her father she growls angrily, 'I told you I never wanted to see you again!" "You didn't mean it Buffy" Hank remarks confidently. He notices the young man next to his daughter, "Are you the one who got my daughter pregnant and abandoned her" he demands angrily "He didn't abandon me" Buffy replies angrily, "Unlike you he has never let me down. Unlike you Angel would never try and sell off his own blood for business." Angel growls, "He did what?!" "Buffy sweetie I didn't do that. I made some calls so that you would be able to look at your options" Angel gets off the bed. Standing next to the bed he demands, "Did you or did you not go behind your daughters back to sell off your grandchildren" Angel growls low trying to keep his demon under control "Stay out of this.' Hank yells at Angel. 'this doesn't concern you" "I'm their father of course it concerns me. I found out that my childrens grandfather went behind our backs and planned to take them away from their mother. Of course this concerns me. Anything that could hurt my family concerns me" "Not when my daughter is a minor and you are an adult. You know I could have you arrested" "You even think of doing that father I will never ever forgive you. Not only will I not forgive you but I wonder how your clients would feel if they found out you tried to sell your own grandchildren!" "You wouldn't. Buffy honey I was just trying to protect you" Hank protests "This is all your fault' Buffy says her voice cold, 'If you hadn't come here none of this would have happened.' Buffy chokes back a sob, 'I wouldn't have run out and ended up losing my son. I never want to see you again." she comforts the crying baby "You heard Buffy. get out" Angel growls. He watches as Hank walks to the door. Angel walks up to Hank. Leaning close his hand on the door closing it. 'Summers listen to me closely. If you say one word about this to anyone I will allow Spike to have at you. I take it you met him' Seeing Hank nods nervously, 'If I ever find out that you are anywhere near my daughter and wi...Buffy I will personally hand you over to Spike. Spike happens to be very protective of those he cares about and he happens to care about my daughter. Do you understand Summers?" Angel growls his voice angry and cold. Hank nods nervously and hurries out of the room. Angel returns to Buffy's side. Sitting on the bed he says tentatively, "Buffy?" Buffy looks up at him her eyes filled with tears, "She won't stop crying" Angel gently takes the newborn from Buffy. "Shh.' he holds the baby close to his chest. A low purr vibrates from his chest calming the little girl's cries. When Katherine stops crying Angel asks, "Buffy?" Wrapping her arms around herself in comfort, "My father betrayed me Angel.' she whimpers, 'It hurts Angel. How could he does this to me?" Angel strokes her hair tenderly, 'In a way he was protecting you beloved.' Angel kisses the top of the baby's head. 'Fathers have a tendency to go over board. I'm sure he thought he was doing what was for the best." "He caused our son's death. All because he didn't listen to my wishes the day I told him I was pregnant. What hurts the most is that he pretended to be happy for me all the while he was lying and going behind my back" She wipes away her tears, 'Because of that we could have lost them...both. He would have survived if my father had stayed out of my business. Angel?" Buffy reaches out and touches his cheek and then kisses the top of Katherine's head. "Promise me that if anything happens to me or my mom that he won't get custody of our baby?" "Nothing will happen to you or your mom" "Angel promise me" Buffy says seriously, "Promise me that if something does happen you'll keep her away from him. He'll end up hurting her like he did me" "I swear Buffy. This little miracle will never be hurt by your father. If anything happens to you or your mom I will take her far from Sunnydale" "Thank you my Angel' Buffy says kissing him lightly. She pulls away when the baby protests at being stuck between them. 'Sorry baby.' Buffy looks at Angel and grins, 'She is our little miracle' she blinks away her tears, 'They both are." "Yeah. William and Katherine are both our miracles...they always will be" Angel glances at the baby and looks at Buffy, 'She's asleep" he chuckles. Buffy leans forward and kisses the top of Katherine's head. Angel gets up and puts the baby down in the basinet. He gazes at the sleeping baby. Buffy stands up and wraps her arms around his waist, "How does it feel?" she asks against his chest "How does what feel?" "To finally be a daddy after 240 odd years?" Looking at the baby he wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I'm happy yet in a way I'm sad. Not just because we lost William but because after all this time my parents have the grandchild they wanted when I was alive. And Kathy is missing out on seeing her niece. I guess I am feeling guilty" "Angel don't make me hit you for brooding. How many times have I told you, you have nothing to feel guilty about. None of the things that happened as Angelus is your fault. Your Angel and I know you would never do anything to hurt anyone. I'm betting that when you were human you never hurt anyone." Angel laughs, "Sorry Buff. I have to ruin that dream. I may not have killed anyone but I was a womanizing drunk when I was alive." "Let me remind you that no one is innocent...except for babies. Anyway that was a very long time ago. I think that you have outgrown those times' Buffy grips his arms and turns him around, 'have you? Because if you haven't I will have to hurt you" Angel holds his hands up in surrender, "Buff I swear I'm not like I was when I was Liam or Angelus" "Good. Now you may have been a womanizing drunk but I am willing to bet that underneath all of that you were very sweet. Not matter how you were in the past you aren't like that anymore Angel. Your just Angel the guy I love...who happens to be a vampire with a soul. Who happens to be my childrens father. Your sweet, incredibly handsome, smart, a great dresser do I have to list all of your qualities. I will if I have to" "OK Buff I get your point" Angel surrenders "Good. Now if you teach our daughter to brood I will have to hurt you" Buffy threatens Angel kisses her head, "I promise I won't teach her to brood" Buffy looks at the clock, "Angel its almost dawn. You should get going" "Sorry Buffy I'm staying here" "Angel you are going back to the mansion' Buffy orders pointing to the door. 'No arguing. I don't want to have explain to your daughter when she's older why her father turned to dust when she was a few hours old" "I'm going. I'll be back later' Angel kisses her cheek. Leaning over the basinet he strokes the baby's cheek. 'Sleep well little miracle" he grabs his coat and hurries down to the basement to the sewer entrance. Buffy checks on the baby and then goes back to sleep. A little while she wakes up to the door to her room entering. Opening her eyes she sees her mom walk in quietly. "Hi Mom" she greets sleepily "Buffy sweetie did I wake you?" "Not really. My Slayer sense alerts me to people coming in" "The nurse outside told me that your father come in earlier" Buffy nods getting up she checks the baby. "Angel was here mom. He left a little while ago" Joyce joins her daughter, "How did he take the news about William?" Buffy looks at her mother biting her lip nervously, 'Mommy I'm worried." "Why sweetie?" Joyce asks leading her to the bed. Buffy wipes her tear away quickly, 'I'm worried about Angel. I could feel his pain and anguish bottled up inside. He was trying to keep from breaking down infront of me" "Honey men want to be strong. They hate showing their emotions" "Mom I know but thats not like Angel to keep his feelings from me. Sure he maybe closed off to others but he always tells me what he's feeling" "He probably wants to process the things that have happened. Honey Angel will tell you what is bothering him when he's ready. Now honey I want you to get some sleep. I'll stay with the baby" Buffy nods sleepily burrowing under the covers and soon she falls asleep. Joyce sits down with a book and begins to read. After about an hour Joyce is alerted to the sounds of the baby fussing. She puts the book down and goes over to the basinet. "Hello Katherine how are you?" the baby coos as Joyce picks her up. "I am betting you need your diaper changed. Your mommy used to get that look when she had a dirty diaper" Joyce quickly changes the dirty diaper. When she is done the baby calms down. "Now that feels better huh?" she asks picking the baby up she sits down in the rocking chair. The baby makes happy sounds as she is rocked back to sleep by her grandmother. Joyce puts her back in the basinet and returns to her book. Joyce sits there and tries to read the book but her attention keeps drifting back to the conversation she had with Buffy. Glancing at the clock Joyce realizes that it is a good time for her to call the funeral home to make plans for the burial of her grandson. Joyce calls the funeral home and sets the date for the service to be held the next evening just after the sun goes down. Moments after Joyce is off the phone Giles comes into the room. "Hello Joyce" Giles greets, "How are they?" he asks looking at Buffy "Rupert they are both fine. Buffy I am afraid didn't sleep much last night. She had a visitor sometime after Spike left" "Angel?" Giles asks "Yes. She is worried about him. This morning Hank came by and upset Buffy. Giles can you stay with them? I need to go take care of something" Joyce grabs her purse and leaves the hospital. Getting into her car Joyce drives to the hotel that her ex husband is staying at. Chapter 18/? She knocks on the rooms door, "Hank its Joyce we need to talk" she hears him reply and the door opens. "Can I come in?" she asks Hank gestures for her to enter, "Why are you here?" Joyce enters the room, "I came to talk to you about Buffy" "has she changed her mind?" he asks his voice semi excited "That is what I have come to speak with you about." "What?" "I want you to leave this whole thing alone." "Why? You agree that she is too young to be a mother" "I may agree Hank but it is her and Angel's choice. They both wanted to keep the twins. I may think Buffy is not ready for this type of responsibility but I will stick by my daughter and granddaughter" "Is that what you came by to tell me?" Hank asks "No. I came by to tell you to leave Sunnydale" "Sorry Joyce I am not leaving until my grandson is buried" "No you will leave now. If you come to the service I will not stand in Angel or Spike's way when they tear you apart. If you do not leave Sunnydale by tonight then first thing tomorrow I will file a restraining order against you. Then I will call your boss and tell him what you had done and I will also tell the police that you tried to sell a child. Which is illegal and you could go to jail." "I am not paying the alimony or child support to support that...that bastards kid" Hank says angrily Joyce looks at him angrily, "We don't need it. Actually if you sent it I wouldn't cash it and neither would Buffy. We will be fine without that money" "How do you know that he won't abandon her and the child again?" "Because he loves them more than anything in this world. Just remember what I said" Joyce leaves the room. Next she heads over to the funeral home to make the arrangements. Back at the hospital Buffy awakens to the baby crying. Opening her eyes she sees Giles sitting at the end of her bed reading. "Hey Giles. Where's mom?" Looking up from his book Giles answers, "She had some errands to run" Biting her lip she says softly, "She's making the arrangements isn't she?" Giles stammers, "Uuh I'm uh not sure. It is quite possible" Buffy nods slightly as she gets up. Walking over to the basinet she gently picks the baby up. Returning to the bed she cuddles the baby closer. "Morning little Katie" the nurse enters the room carrying the bottle "Here you go Miss Summers" she passes Buffy the bottle and leaves the room "So Giles what's going on at school?" Buffy inquires as the baby latches onto the nipple of the bottle Giles removes his glasses, "I was only there to let the attendence office know that you would not be at school today" "How did Snyder take the news?" she grimaces "I'm not sure. I left before I could run into him" Giles admits nervously "Uh oh Katie' Buffy laughs, 'Giles is scared of the mean troll" the baby giggles Giles shakes his head, "Buffy I am not scared of that pompus little man" "Sure Giles.' Buffy replies. 'Giles? I was wondering if' she stops nervously, 'if you'd be Katie's honorary grandfather?" Giles looks at Buffy surprised, "Buffy I'd be honored. But what of your father?" Buffy looks down at the baby again, 'Giles Katie deserves to have a grandfather who cares about her. Besides you'd be a better grandfather than him" she spits out in disgust "Buffy' Giles stands up. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. 'I know that your father hurt you but are you sure you want to cut him out of your life?" Buffy looks up at him her eyes round with tears, "Giles he tried selling off my children. Then he had the guts to tell me about it. Giles he doesn't love me....he loves only his work" she says bitterly. Buffy pulls out the crucifix Angel gave her. She rubs it thoughfully between her fingers. The baby pushes the bottle away and begins to fuss waving her hands infront of her face. "Whats wrong Katie?" she asks jiggling the baby. After Katie refuses the bottle and won't calm down. Buffy looks at Giles her face showing her worry, "Giles something isn't right!" "Do you want me to get a nurse?" Giles asks standing up he moves towards the door Buffy looks at the baby then it dawns on her, "Wait Giles!' she calls. 'Giles its the cross" she states "What do you mean?" "Giles she started fussing when I pulled out my cross' she takes her cross off and places it on the night table. "It is possible that she inherited Angel's aversion to crosses' the Watcher theorizes "Shh Katie its OK." Buffy comforts, 'But Giles does that mean that she can never wear one?" "I don't know. Buffy will you let me experiment" seeing his Slayers concerned look "I won't hurt her' Giles promises, 'I won't place it on her skin." Buffy looks down at the baby then nods, "Go ahead Giles" Giles picks up Buffy's crucifix and holds it over the baby. "Shh Katie Grandpa Giles won't hurt you" Buffy comforts the crying baby Giles pulls the cross away rubbing his forehead he muses, "Buffy it seems as though Katie is affected by the cross but not the way a vampire is" seeing her confused look he explains. "Buffy when a fledgling is near a cross they burn almost immediately. It seems that Katie doesn't have the normal reaction. Its like she has a reflexive reaction towards avoiding the cross. Its possible that Katie will outgrow it or get used to having the reaction when she's older." Buffy's attention snaps to the window, "Giles what else could she have inherited from Angel?" Giles notices her attention is diverted to the window. "There is only one way to find out" Buffy nods and stands up. She walks over to the window and slowly lifts the corner of the blinds until the sun touches the baby's foot. She breathes a sigh of relief when the baby reacts normally. "At least we don't have to worry about you going outside huh Katie?" she carries the baby back to the bed. "So Giles is there anything else I need to worry about?" Giles cleans his glasses with his hankerchief. "I will have to research it" "Well get to it mister" Buffy orders pointing to the door. "We need to know if there are any other things to worry about" "But I promised your mother that I would stay" Giles protests. Just then someone knocks on the door "Hey Buffy" Willow greets entering with a balloon and stuffed animal. "Hi Katherine" she says "Look Katie Aunt Willow is here" Buffy says to the baby "All right Buffy I will get going. Willow can you stay here until Joyce returns?" "Sure" Willow says. "Can I hold her Buffy?" Willow asks excitedly "Sure Will' Buffy hands the baby to Willow. 'So where is everyone else?" "Still at school. I skipped" she says proudly "Way to go Will" Buffy says impressed "The others will be here later.' Willow answers, 'Buffy are you OK?" Buffy shrugs, 'I'm happy but I miss him." "Thats natural. Losing a child is hard for anyone" Willow replies "I know Willow. I feel like its my fault that he's gone" "Buffy its not your fault' Willow protests. 'It was an accident." "I know it was." "So what did Giles leave to research?" Buffy sighs, "Katie had a reaction to my cross. Giles when to see if he could find out if we'll have any other problems. We luck out though she has no problem with the sun" "Thats great Huh Katie?" Willow says to the baby, "That means we can take you to the park one day." "Willow you are planning to far ahead" Buffy laughs "Hey this is the only chance I have to be an aunt" Willow reminds "Well I better be an aunt one day" Buffy remarks. The two best friends spend the rest of the day talking and playing with the baby. Finally afternoon rolls around and in walks the rest of the Scooby Gang. "Hey Buffster" Xander greets loudly "Xander quiet down" Willow shhs "Yeah brain dead we're in a hospital" Cordelia snipes After awhile the Scooby Gang leaves and Joyce returns. "Hello Honey" Joyce greets "Hi. Where were you today?" Buffy asks "I had some errands to run. Honey I stopped by the funeral home and made the arrangements" "When?" Buffy asks softly "Tomorrow night" "When do we get to go home?" "Dr. Jones said you and Katherine can go home tomorrow morning" Joyce answers holding her granddaughter "Oh Katie hear that? We can go home tomorrow. Thank God I was going to end up hurting those cheerful nurses" Buffy remarks "I know you hate being in the hospital honey" "Mom I just want to go home" Buffy whines. The mother and daughter talk for a while and then Joyce leaves.  
  
Chapter 19/? Moments after Joyce leaves Angel enters the room. "Hey Buff" he greets quietly "Hi Angel" Buffy acknowledges, "Katie look your Daddy's here." The baby just yawns. Angel smiles at the baby's reaction. "How are you feeling Buffy?" "Better now that your here" she answers. 'Katie and I get to go home tomorrow." "You don't sound excited about it" Angel observes Buffy sighs sadly. Looking down at Katie, 'It was just two days ago I was excited about bringing them home...now I feel kind of' she frowns, 'sad I guess. I think its because I was excited about bringing both home but now..." She trails off "But instead of taking both home we're burying one" Angel finishes sadly Buffy nods reluctantly. "Before we got the chance to know him" The two sit there silent in their thoughts when the baby begins to fuss. "I think Katie wants her Daddy" Buffy states handing the baby to Angel. She watches in fascination as Angel holds the baby tenderly. As Angel holds his daughter he gently takes her hand and watches her little hand curl around his forefinger. He grins as she squeezes his finger tightly, "Katie you have a great grip there." As he watches her eyes open he glimpses a flash of gold in her eyes. He looks up at Buffy stunned. "Angel whats wrong?" Buffy asks concerned Angel looks back down at Katie. "Her eyes flashed gold" Buffy leans forward and touches Katie's head. "She is more like you than me" Buffy says lightly "What do you mean?" Angel demands with a growl. Katie looks up at him startled. "Sorry little miracle" he apologizes. Buffy leans down and kisses her daughter's forehead gently. Buffy looks up at Angel and begins to talk, "This morning I took my cross out from under my shirt and Katie started to cry. When I realized that her reaction was from the cross Giles tried an experiment' seeing Angel's startled look, 'it was a harmless test. Anyway Giles held it over her. She reacted by squirming and waving her hands. Giles didn't touch it to her skin but since she didn't get the burn reaction that fledglings get he thinks that she might just have a reflexive reaction. You know like you get when you walk in a church." "So she'll never have the protection of a cross" Angel remarks Buffy shrugs, "Giles went to research it. He thinks that she might be able to control her reaction to it as she gets older.' Buffy stops and watches the look on Angel's face. 'Ooh I forgot the good news' she says excitedly. Seeing his quizzical expression she continues "She won't burst into flames going outside" Angel smiles sadly, "So she'll be a normal little girl who just happens to be stronger than the others. Her eyes will most likely go gold when she is surprised or angry. Then lets not forget the fact that she has a vampire for a father." Buffy smacks him on the side of the head. "What was that for?" Angel demands "I told you no teaching her to brood" she reminds sternly "Sorry" he apologizes sheepishly "Angel you don't have any reason to feel guilty. So what Katie won't be exactly like all the other kids." "Thats the point Buffy. She won't be like other kids" Buffy takes Katie's hand and kisses her fingers. "But Angel thats what makes her even more special" Angel nods. "Yes it does" he agrees. A knock is heard at the door and in comes a nurse. "Miss Summers its time for her feeding' the nurse hands Buffy the bottle then leaves. "Here" Buffy hands Angel the bottle. She watches as Angel gives Katie the bottle. She soon falls asleep. Angel finishes giving Katie her bottle. He moves from the bed to the rocking chair. Angel cradles the baby close as he talks to her quietly. "Well sweet Katie it is good to finally meet you. Your mommy and I had been waiting for you and your brother to enter this world.' Angel looks over at Buffy asleep. 'Katie your mommy is one strong person. She the strongest person I know. Last night was the first time I have ever seen her so sad yet so happy. She was really looking forward to having both you and your brother. So was I. Don't get me wrong baby girl we are glad to meet you and to have you here we are just sad that your brother isn't with us. I bet you miss him too huh? All people need siblings your mommy is an only child but she, Willow, and Xander are like siblings. They fight, they agree, but they always stick together not matter what.' Angel takes her hand and kisses it. 'I had a sister a long ime ago. Besides you, your brother and your mom Kathy was the most important person to me. I guess though in a way you do have siblings...I mean if you count all of the vampires I sired then yeah you do have some. But if I have my way they will never be able to hurt you. Spike knows about you but I think he will be very protective of you. Normally I'd say to anyone to stay away from Spike but I trust him for some reason. Spike will take care of you, your mom and your grandma. Katie my girl I won't always be with you but remember I love you, your brother, and your mom. If you ever need me I'll be here as soon as I can." Angel cradles the baby against his chest as he rocks her to sleep. In the middle of the night Buffy awakens to find Angel watching her silently while holding the baby against his chest. "She asleep?" "Hmm. She's been asleep for awhile.' Angel smiles shyly at Buffy. 'I didn't feel like putting her down" He gets up from the rocker and joins Buffy on the bed. Buffy lays her head on his shoulder and laces her fingers with his on Katie's back. Angel kisses the top of Buffy's head. "She's beautiful just like you" he whispers against her head "I think she looks like you.' Buffy observes she props her chin up on his chest. She touches his face with her fingers. "She has your eyes, your nose.' Buffy glances down at the baby and notices the baby's hat had fallen off. She chuckles at the sight of the bald head. 'I guess we'll have a while to see what color her hair will be" She puts the hat back on the baby. "I think she looks like you" Angel states. Seeing the look of disbelief he continues, "She may have brown eyes but there is a light in her eyes that reminds me of you. She has your hands and your sweet personality." "God you two make me sick" Spike states from the door Buffy glares at Spike "Then go away" then puts her head back down "Gee Slayer thats a nice way to great a family member" he grins leaning against the door frame Angel looks at Buffy questioningly. "It was what mom said when my father tried to kick Spike out of the house" she explains "well in a way its true" Angel remarks. When Buffy looks up at him puzzeled he explains why. "See in the vampire chain since I'm his sire all others I sire are in a way his siblings." "So in a weird way he's Katie's brother. If you count all the weird connections" When both vampires nod she groans. "Great so I take it this means I'll have to see him more often." "Yep" Spike smirks. Spike stays for a few moments then leaves. Angel stays until mother and daughter are asleep. **************** The next morning Buffy awakes to the baby fussing. She gets up and changes Katie's diaper and takes her back to the bed. "Morning little Katie" she greets kissing her hand. "Well today we get to go home. You get to sleep in your own bed tonight' Buffy says excitedly. Buffy then frowns, "I wish William was coming home with us. But he's in heaven.' she looks up at the ceiling then back down. 'I know Merrick's keeping an eye on him." Buffy looks over to the bedside table and sees a note. Picking up the note she smiles when she reads it: "To my favorite girls, Have a good morning. I will be at the house after sunset. ~Angel" The doctor walks in. "Good morning Buffy" she greets "Hi Dr. Jones" Buffy smiles "Today you and your daughter get to go home. But first we want to do an exam of both of you. Just to make sure everything is all right" Buffy nods in agreement. Buffy watches as Dr. Jones checks over Katie. When she's done she hands Katie back to Buffy. "So is my girl OK?" Buffy asks "Yes she is great. I'll need to see her in a week for a check up. Now about you lets check you out' Dr Jones says. Buffy puts the baby down in the basinet. She sits there fidgeting as the doctor checks her out. "Buffy calm down" she soothes Buffy shrugs "I hate having a check up. I get really anxious. Mom used to hold me down." The doctor chuckles, "I understand. Good news I'm done. Buffy your healing quite fast. I still want to see you in a week not just for Katie's checkup but to check and see how your healing.' Buffy nods. 'Also Buffy I think it would be a good idea for you to meet with a counsler.' When Buffy is about to protest the Dr. continues, 'I know that you don't want to but I think it will be of great help to you" "Seeing a counsler is not a good idea. I mean if I let it slip that I was the Slayer then I'd have some troubles" "Counslers can't reveal what they are told. I just think that going to a counsler will help you come to terms with your son's death" Buffy nods. "Maybe I will. Besides I won't have to talk to the counsler about being the Slayer. I have Giles for that" The doctor nods in agreement, "Call my office and make an appointment" She gets up and leaves. A few hours later Joyce comes into the room. "Honey are you ready to go?" she asks Buffy hops off the bed dressed in jeans and a t shirt. "Hi Mom. Of course I'm ready.' she picks up the napping baby. 'Katie went back to sleep just a while ago" Joyce goes to the door and calls, "She's ready to go" a nurse comes in with a wheelchair. Seeing that her daughter is about to complain Joyce holds up her hand, "Not a word Buffy. Its the hospitals policy. Now sit" she orders. Buffy sits down. The nurse pushes Buffy in the wheelchair out to the car. Joyce opens the car door and Buffy places Katie in the car seat. "So mom did I do it right?" she asks her mom. Joyce looks over Buffy's work and nods. "Good job honey" Buffy gets in the car and buckles her seatbelt. "Mom I take it that they planned a welcome home party" Buffy states wearily Joyce glances at her daughter and notices her look of sadness. "Sweetie are you thinking about William?" Chapter 20/? Buffy nods wiping the tears away. "Mom I'm not ready to go back to the house yet. Can we just go somewhere and I don't know talk?" Noticing the tone of Buffy's voice Joyce replies, "Sure honey" Joyce drives towards the park. She parks the car and turns to her daughter. "Buffy whats wrong? Is this about Angel? Or William?" Buffy shrugs. "Its not about William. I just feel like I can't do this." "Do what honey? Be a mother?" Buffy shrugs, "I'm not really sure. I know I want to be Katie's mother and that I can do it. Angel is leaving as soon as Katie and I are settled in. I love him and I don't want him to go but I know he has to. I know its the best for us and the rest of the world for us to be apart.' she glances to the back seat. 'But I'm scared that it won't be good for Katie. I know Angel won't do what Dad did to me because he's excited about being a Dad and he wants to be there for her. But when he's not here I worry that something will happen to him and Katie and I will lose him." "Buffy he adores you and Katie. I know I was never for the relationship but I've seen how much he loves you." "I know he does. But I don't think I can stand having to keep saying goodbye to him." "What do you mean?" Joyce asks Buffy fidgets with her ring as she stares sadly out the window. "I want him to be in Katie's life but I'm not sure how I can stand having to say goodbye everytime I see him. Or to be near him and not be with him" "Have you two talked about it?" "Somewhat. He wants me to be happy. To live a normal life.' she glances to the back seat. 'I don't think I can have the life he wants me to have if I keep seeing him everytime he comes to see Katie. But I can't tell him he can't see her because I want him to see her." "So what are you thinking?" "Mom I'm thinking about not being home when he comes to see Katie. When Katie's older and she wants to visit Angel I don't think I can take her." "So your thinking of having a middle guy when he visits or Katie visits him?" Joyce asks "Yeah mom I am." "Honey you know you can count on me. If you want me to be home when he visits so you can be gone then OK. I'm sure Spike will take Katie to visit Angel when she's older. But honey are you sure about this?" Buffy nods. "Yeah I am. I can't deal with my heart feeling like its being ripped out everytime I see him" "Honey I think you and Angel should talk about this before he leaves" "I will tomorrow. I can't do it tonight" Joyce nods in agreement. "Are you ready to go home now? Everyone is waiting for you... well Spike isn't he was asleep when I left." Buffy laughs, "Why am I not surprised. I take it he is going to be staying with us for a while?" Joyce nods starting the car. "Yes. Giles, Angel, Spike and I thought it might be a good idea for a while." "Oh well. I guess I have to get used to having him around then" Buffy sighs "Think of it this way honey. You can now keep track of him" "Plus a live in babysitter" Buffy chuckles "True. Talking about a babysitter what about school? Snyder called and said he will expell you if you are not in school by Monday." "Thats in four days" Buffy whines, "Who's going to watch Katie?" "We'll need to talk about that." Joyce agrees pulling the car into the driveway. "Maybe she can spend a couple days with Angel and when Angel leaves maybe Spike will watch her" "OK maybe. Lets talk about that later' Buffy gets out of the and opens the back door. She unbuckles Katie from her car seat and starts to lift her out. Katie opens her eyes and fusses at being moved. "Hey Katie girl its OK. Sorry to wake you.' kisses the baby's head. 'Look we're home." She follows her mother to the house when the front door is flung open and Willow rushes out. "Buffy welcome home" she laughs jumping. "Willow have you been drinking coffee again" Buffy teases hugging her friend briefly "Hey Katie' Willow greets. 'Welcome home" "Willow can you take her" Buffy asks. Willow nods excitedly taking the newborn. Xander hurries up to Buffy. "Hey Buffster. Welcome home" he greets happily. He hugs her. "Xan good to see you too" Buffy laughs following Willow into the house. She walks into find Cordelia with Willow. Cordelia looks up at Buffy. "Hey Buffy didn't take you long to lose the weight" she observes Buffy rolls her eyes at the remark. "Thanks Cordy. Nice of you to notice" "Buffy good to see you" Oz greets Downstairs in the basement Spike is awakened as he senses the Slayer and the baby enter the house. He listens as everyone upstairs is talking. He tries to go back to sleep but can't. He growls in frustration. Getting up he goes to the top of the stairs and opens the door. "Will you guys keep it down' he yells. 'Bloody hell I'm trying to sleep" "Sorry Spike' Joyce says coming to the basement door. 'Want me to make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows?" "Sure Mum" Spike answers Buffy enters the kitchen with the baby. "Hey Spike why don't you come out and join us the sun is nice and bright" she smirks Spike growls, "Slayer go away" "You go away Spike. I live here so you go away" Buffy retorts "Sorry Slayer. Mum said I can stay so there." Spike smirks "Mom why are you letting him stay" Buffy whines Joyce closes the kitchen blinds. Spike enters the kitchen and sits at the counter. Joyce hands him the mug. "I like having Spike here. Besides at least this way when he's here I won't have to worry about you and Katie being home alone at night" "Mom' Buffy whines, 'I don't need Spike to babysit me" "Slayer your right you don't need a babysitter you need a keeper" Spike remarks "Shut up Spike" Buffy growls. The others enter the kitchen to join Buffy. "Mum she told me to shut up" Spike whines. "Bloody Hell Slayer you are annoying" "Spike' Buffy growls warningly. 'Watch your mouth" "Or what Slayer?" Spike demands Buffy hands the baby to Willow. Putting her hands on her hips she answers, 'I'll hurt you bad" "Yeah right Slayer. Bloody hell you couldn't hurt me if you tried" Glaring momentarily at Spike Buffy turns away and then quickly she spins on her heel and smacks Spike on the head. "I told you watch your mouth" she glares at Spike as he lays on the floor. Spike gets up on his feet his face changed to his demon side. "What was that for Slayer?" Spike growls "Like I said watch your language" Buffy smirks. "Swear again around Katie and you will wake up one morning staked out in the back yard" Spike glances over at Willow and notices that Katie is dozing. "Okay Slayer I will try not to swear around Katie. After all I wouldn't want to corrupt my little sister" He promises getting up he heads back to the basement door. "Can you guys try and keep it down? I'm going to bed" He heads back to the basement cot. The others turn to stare at Buffy questioningly. "Uh what was that about Spike, William the Bloody being Katie's brother?" Xander asks confused Buffy shrugs as she takes Katie from Willow's arms. "Angel said something about how since he sired Spike that Spike is in someway Katie's brother. Giles maybe you can explain it to them. I'm going to go put Katie down and take a nap." She turns to the kitchen door. Joyce then calls "Buffy do you want me to heat up a bottle for Katie and bring it up?" "Sure Mom. Thanks for being here you guys. I'll see you tonight" Buffy says heading up the stairs. They watch as the Slayer leaves the room. "Giles what did Buffy mean?" demands Xander "Uh children why don't we go to the library and I'll explain it. Buffy needs to rest and I think Spike will appreciate it too." Giles says walking towards the front door the teens following. Joyce takes the bottle out of the microwave when she hears the basement door open. "Hey Spike' she greets. 'I was just going upstairs to give Buffy Katie's bottle." Spike leans on the door frame. "Mum I'll take it up" he offers Joyce turns around surprised. "And why would you do that?" "I can't sleep." he answers "Okay. Promise not to provoke her into a fight?" she demands crossing her arms "Yes mum I promise." "All right" Joyce hands him the bottle. "Be good Spike" she orders "Yes Mum." Spike says heading up the stairs. Outside Buffy's door he knocks. "Hey Slayer can I come in?" "Not unless you want to fry" Buffy retorts "I have Katie's bottle. I promised mum I would be on my best behavior. Besides I want to talk to you" Spike calls Buffy gets up and closes the blinds and then carrying Katie she opens the door. "fine come in' she invites taking the bottle from Spike she sits on the rocking chair. Holding the bottle she watches as Katie begins to drink. "What do you want Spike?" Spike sits on the edge of Buffy's bed. "I wanted to talk to you" "About?" "I don't know. I just had this weird feeling that you needed someone to talk to" Spike answers "Feeling? Hear that Katie Spike has feelings" "Slayer your going to ruin my rep" Spike complains Buffy laughs. "Don't worry Spike no one but me and Katie will ever know about this." The two former enemies sit there silent "Slayer if you ever want to talk I'm around" Spike offers starting to stand Buffy looks up at Spike, "I named him William after you and Angel because Angel has saved my life so many times. And because you protected us when we needed it the most" Spike sits back down. "Slayer I know that we aren't the best of friends but I made Angel a promise the night he asked me to watch over you. That promise won't end just because your alive right now. Its a promise that will last for as long as it is needed." "But why Spike?" "Like I said I made a promise and Katie's my little sister. You know vampires we're loyal to our own." "You have tried to kill Angel and me many times. Why should I trust that you won't try and kill Katie?" "That night I told you why I was here do you remember how you could tell I wasn't lying?" "Yeah. Your eyes and your attitude" Spike nods, "Can you tell now" Buffy stares at him then nods. "Yes I believe you. But why Spike?" Spike holds his head in his hands. "I'm not sure why really. That night I felt a strong presence. At first I just thought it was because of both you and Faith being near. But after we left Faith I could still feel it. I still feel it. Its Katie Slayer. She holds a powerful force, a force that is telling me to protect her." "Thanks. Spike are you coming tonight?" "Sure Slayer. He was my brother and mum said I had to" "Spike why in the world do you call my mom mum?" Spike shrugs, "I think its cause she has treated me better than my own mum did" She stands up and walks over to one of the basinets. "Spike can I ask you a favor?" "Sure Slayer." Buffy puts the baby down then turns around. "Angel is going to be here only until Katie and I are settled in. I have to go back to school on Monday and I'm going to see if he can watch her. I was wondering if you could watch her during the day when he leaves." "Slayer I sleep during the day" Spike whines. "I can't watch her and sleep at the same time" Buffy looks at Spike her eyes big. "Please Spike. Mom can't watch her during the day and I don't want to leave her in daycare. Its not that I don't trust daycare but I'd feel better if her big brother can watch her. Besides I know Angel would feel better if you watched her." "But I sleep then" Spike whines Buffy rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Look she is likely to sleep most of the day anyway.' Buffy glances at the second basinet sadly. 'We can move the other baby bed down to the basement. That way you won't have to come upstairs everytime she wakes up." Spike shakes his head, "I'll think about it Slayer" "Thanks Spike. Now go.' she points to the door. 'Katie's asleep. I need to sleep and I'm betting you need to sleep also." Spike nods and leaves the room. Buffy looks down at her sleeping daughter. "Well Katie girl its almost time.' She glances at the clock. 'Daddy will be here in a few hours.' she leans down and kisses her daughters head. 'Sleep well baby." Buffy changes into her pajamas and crawls under the covers and quickly falls asleep. 


	6. Chapters 21 to 24

Chapter 21/? A few hours later Buffy awakens to the sound of her window opening. "You know you could come in through the front door" she says sleepily. "I could but its easier to come in this way" Angel whispers sitting on the edge of the bed near her head "You mean you could avoid the third degree by my mom" Buffy adds Ignoring that Angel strokes Buffy's cheek. "How are you?" Buffy takes his hand and holds it tightly. "Better now that your here. Angel?" Buffy lays her head on his thigh. "How long are you going to stay in Sunnydale?" she asks Angel strokes her hair lightly. "Until the end of the week" he says sadly Blinking back her tears Buffy says steadily. "Well then you and Katie need to spend some time together before you leave." "I'd like that" Angel states Buffy sits up and moves to his lap. Laying her head on his shoulder she starts talking. "Snyder called Mom and said he'd have me expelled if I wasn't back at school on Monday. Mom can't watch Katie during the day so I was thinking that Katie might like to spend some time with her Daddy." Angel kisses her head and answers, "I'd love to watch her. who's going to watch her when I leave?" "I'm trying to talk Spike into it. I'd prefer that someone I can somewhat trust to watch her. And somehow the person I can trust is Spike. Weird huh? I mean the guy who has tried to kill me time and time again turns out to be the one I trust to watch the most important person in my life" At that Katie wakes up fussing, Buffy giggles and gets off Angel's lap. Going to the basinet she picks Katie up. "Yes Katie you are the most important person in my life." She carries the baby back to the bed and sits down next to Angel. Angel kisses the baby's head. "And mine" Buffy glances at the clock, "I should go get ready. But Katie needs to be changed first.' she looks at Angel and smirks. 'And Daddy is going to help. Isn't he?" "Yes I will. Its been a while since I've had to change a baby." Buffy walks over the changing table and puts Katie down. "Well then we luck out huh Katie?' Buffy starts to take the baby's sleeper off. 'At least your Daddy has changed a diaper." "Considering its been almost 300 years" Angel remarks handing Buffy the wipes and a diaper. He watches as Buffy changes Katie's diaper. 'It hasn't changed much.' He glances at the clock then says, 'Buff its getting late. Why don't you go get ready and I'll get Katie dressed then I'll go see if my errant childe is up" Buffy hands Angel a pale yellow sleeper with blue birds to Angel. "Thanks.' she kisses Angel on the cheek. 'Mom is in the dining room working. I'll let her know your here before I get in the shower. And tell Spike that he has to shower and wear clean clothes" "He'll complain" "I know. Tell him if he doesn't I'll throw his duster in the fireplace" Buffy leaves the room Angel turns his attention to the task of getting Katie dressed. "Well Katie now we get the fun of making sure Spike is up" Angel says after he has finished dressing the newborn. Picking Katie up he carries her downstairs into the dining room to find Joyce working at the table. "Hello Joyce" he greets "Oh hello Angel. Buffy told me you were here.' Joyce remarks. 'She also told me you climbed through the window again" Angel looks sheepishly at Joyce. "Sorry I saw that you were working and I didn't want to disturb you" "Next time use the front door. That way Buffy won't have to worry that you'll get injured" Joyce remarks. 'Buffy told me that you were getting Katie dressed.' she gets up and looks Katie over. 'You did good" "Thanks. The last time I did was my sister Kathy. Now I have to go wake up Spike. Here' he hands Katie over to Joyce. 'I'd take her with me if I didn't have to wake him up. Spike is not nice to wake up" "Well tell him that if he behaves I'll make him some hot chocolate tonight. Bribery always works with Spike" Joyce states Angel nods and heads to the basement. Angel walks down the stairs and calls. 'Spike get up" "Go way sleeping" Spike grumbles "Get up Spike. We leave in an hour and you need to get ready" "I am" whines Spike "No your not. Buffy wants you dressed in nice clothes and cleaned up" Angel turns to walk back up the stairs. "If your not ready Buffy told me to tell you that she will throw your duster in the fireplace" "What?!" exclaims Spike sitting up, "Bloody Hell. She better not" he growls From the top of the basement stairs Buffy calls. "Spike what did I tell you about watching your language?" The two vampires look up and see Buffy standing in her bathrobe her arms crossed glaring at them. "Don't make me hit you again" she snaps turning around she stomps back upstairs slamming the bathroom door behind her. "Get up" Angel growls heading back up the stairs. Spike swears under his breath as he gets up. Walking up to the kitchen he calls, "Poof I didn't bring nice clothes. All I got is what I'm wearing" "Spike I picked up some slacks and a dress shirt for you there in the hall closet" Joyce calls from the dining room "Thanks Mum" Spike replies opening the closet door he finds the clothes ironed and hanging up. He trains his hearing on Buffy's bathroom and hears the hair dryer going. Growling in annoyance he calls, "Mum Slayer's still getting ready can I use your shower?" "Yes Spike go ahead" Joyce answers returning Katie to Angel. Angel takes Katie over to the couch. Holding her close he talks to her in his native tongue Irish Gaelic. Buffy comes down the stairs to and listens to the melodic words she walks over to the couch and sits down. Buffy leans against Angel's shoulder and takes her daughters hand she smiles when Katie squeezes her finger. "Its time to get going" Joyce calls from the dining room Buffy gets up and heads upstairs. "Spike get your undead ass downstairs.' she calls going into her bedroom she grabs her dress coat, Angel's duster and Katie's jacket. Heading back downstairs she hears Spike grumbling behind her. She slips the jacket onto Katie and then situates the baby into her carseat. Angel then takes the carseat from Buffy. 'Spike are you ready?" Buffy calls "Yeah Slayer I am" he grumbles from the doorway Buffy looks him over, "Nice threads" "Why couldn't I wear my normal clothes?" he whines "Spike when was the last time you wore something other then those pants and shirt?" Buffy asks "But Slayer I like my clothes" the blond vampire complains "You look nice Spike' Joyce compliments, 'Now lets get going" Joyce herds them out to the car. Buffy and Angel secure the carseat and Spike sits in the front. Soon Joyce pulls out of the driveway. A few moments later she pulls the car into the parking lot of the funeral home. "Spike remember what I said" Joyce warns "I know Mum I'll behave." Spike promises getting out of the car he follows Joyce inside. Buffy and Angel stay behind getting Katie out of the car. Holding her daughter Buffy stares at the funeral home sadly. "We shouldn't have to do this Angel. We should be at home with both of them." "I know Buffy. I know" Angel squeezes her shoulder. "But we are here. Lets go say our goodbyes to little William." Buffy nods and they head into the building and find Joyce talking with a grey haired gentleman. Joining her mother Buffy and Angel are introduced to the funeral director. Then they go into the service room. Angel and Spike are at first worried about crosses but walking in they are relieved to find no crosses around. Once inside Katie starts fussing loudly waving her hands wildly. "Shh Katie" Buffy says holding her close. Buffy gently strokes the baby's back. Katie keeps bawling not pacified. "Its OK" Buffy says Angel looks at Buffy. "want me to take Katie outside?" he asks quietly Spike sitting behind Angel leans forward. "I'll take her peaches. The Slayer needs you." Buffy stands up and hands Katie to Spike. Spike holds the baby against his chest tenderly and takes Katie out to the hallway. He walks the floor with the crying baby. "Hey little sister whats wrong?" he asks. Katie waves her hands in the air. Chuckling Spike takes her hand and says, 'Oh your just a little restless huh?" he sits down and laughs as Katie pulls his fingerto her mouth. "I take it you want your bottle huh?' Spike stands up and goes to the door to the room. "Angelus" he says lowly knowing Angel could hear him. Angel turns around and sees Spike standing in the doorway holding Katie. He stands up and walks over to his children. "What Spike?" he asks "Katie wants her bottle" Spike answers Angel nods and goes back to his seat and whispers to Buffy. "Where's Katie's bag?" Buffy reaches under her chair and pulls it out. "What's wrong? She doesn't need to be changed yet." She turns to see Spike leaning against the door frame. "She wants her bottle" Angel answers. Buffy starts to get up. 'Stay Spike will feed her. He needs to start taking care of Katie" Buffy nods and sits back down. Angel goes to the door and hands Spike the bag. "Sure your up for this?" "Sure peaches. Katie and I will have to spend time together anyway might as well start now" Spike takes the bag. 'Now go Slayer needs you" He closes the door and sits down. Looking at the baby in his arms Spike reaches into the diaper bag and pulls out the bottle. Spike sits there holding the baby as she feeds. Katie keeps her grip on Spike's finger the whole time. "Katie you miss your brother huh?" Spike asks. "I know your mom and dad do. But hey you may have lost one brother but you still have me. And I'm not that bad to have around. Your parents would disagree." Spike and Katie both fall asleep in the chair. In the room the service finishes. Angel turns to Buffy to see tears falling down her cheeks. "Lets go back to the house" Buffy shakes her head wiping her tears away. "Not yet. Can we go for a walk?" Angel nods. "Sure baby. I'll tell Spike to go home with Katie and your mom.' he kisses her forehead and moves away. Angel leaves the room to find Spike and Katie asleep on the chair. "Spike" Angel says softly. Spike opens his eyes to find Angel standing infront of him. "We leaving?" he asks groggily Angel shakes his head. "Buffy and I are going for a walk. Can you take Katie back to the house with Joyce?" Spike nods. "Thanks" Angel returns to the room and joins Buffy. "Mom said she'll put Katie to bed" Buffy slips her hand into his "I found Spike and Katie asleep" Angel chuckles. Buffy grins. "You ready?" Angel asks. Buffy nods. The two lovers walk out to the hall Buffy sees Spike holding Katie while he waits impatiently for Joyce. Buffy walks over to Spike. "she still sleeping?" she asks quietly. Spike nods. "Thanks for watching her Spike" Buffy and Angel walk hand in hand outside. They walk towards the cemetary. The two are silent for a while. Buffy suddenly stops. "Buff whats wrong?" Angel asks worriedly Buffy looks around. "Angel do you know where we are?" "Uh Buff we have been here many times" Angel reminds Buffy looks around "This is where we had that talk about the future. Remember?" Angel looks around. "Yes I remember. This is where I told you that I couldn't have children" he walks behind her wrapping his arm around her waist splaying his hand across her belly. Buffy places her hand over his. "And I said that there were a lot of things vampires couldn't do donate blood work for the phone company" "And have little vampires" Angel chuckles "Yeah. How wrong we were' she mutters she turns to face him. Touching his face lightly she whispers. "We had two little babies.' she sucks in a deep breath. 'And now we have one" Angel hugs her. "It'll be all right Buff. Katie will be fine. She'll grow up to be a happy little girl whose parents adore her. A bunch of aunts and uncles who will spoil her. Then we have Spike. An annoying peroxide blond vampire who already adores his little sister" "yeah a vampire who has tried to kill both of us time and again. She does have him wrapped around her little fingers already." she giggles. 'Who would have thought? Spike, William the Bloody railroaded by a baby." The two laugh and keep walking. "He should be here though Angel. He and Katie should grow up like we planned. Two happy little kids who play and fight" They talk more about it as they walk. ****** Finally they reach the house. From the outside they hear their daughter crying. Buffy looks at Angel, "What is Katie still doing up? she was asleep when we left." Worried the two parents head inside to find Joyce walking the floor trying to calm the crying baby and Spike sprawled on the couch watching TV. Spike looks up when he hears them enter. "Bloody hell Poof good thing your back. Your kid has been crying forever." Buffy walks over to her mom and daughter taking Katie from her mom she asks. "How long has she been crying?" "For over an hour. She didn't want a bottle, didn't need to be changed or burped, didn't want to sleep or play. She just started crying and wouldn't stop" Joyce answers Buffy and Angel head up to her room and try to calm the crying baby. Buff rocks her and talks to her but still Katie cries. "its ok Katie girl. Your safe" she looks at Angel tearfully. "She misses him" "I know. I've read that twins sense each other maybe she has sensed that he is gone.' Angel takes the baby from Buffy. He takes Buffy's hand and pulls her to the bed. The two of them lay down on the bed with Angel holding the baby against his chest. Buffy lays her head on his shoulder as she listens to Katie's cries calm as Angel purrs. Buffy strokes her daughters back soothingly. She listens as her daughter falls asleep. After a few moments Buffy says quietly. "Angel" "Yes" he answers stroking her hair "I can't do this" she says tearfully "Do what Buff?" "I didn't want to get into this today but I need to.' she sighs. 'Angel I can't do this. I can't keep saying goodbye to you everytime you come here. It hurts to much." "So what are you saying? You don't want me to spend time with Katie?" he growls "No' she insists sitting up. 'I have been thinking this over a lot lately. I think it would be for the best if I am not home when you come see Katie. And when she visits you I think it would be a good idea that Mom or Spike bring her. I can't keep this up Angel. It hurts too much to say goodbye.' she wipes away her tears. "I love you Buffy" Angel insists. "I know your right. Saying goodbye hurts" "Angel you told me that you wanted me to be happy. I can't be happy if everytime I see you I have to let you go." she says tearfully. "I can't do it Angel. I wish I could" "I wish I could too. So what are we going to do?" Buffy sits up and looks at the window sadly as she talks. "I think it would be for the best if we not see each other unless we need to. So we should set up a schedule. When Katie is older and she visits you Mom or Spike can bring her. When you come back to Sunnydale Katie can stay with you. Or maybe you can stay here and I'll crash at Willow's.' she frowns thoughtfully. "When its a holiday though we'll have to deal. Katie isn't going to celebrate holiday's without one of us." "I agree. So on holiday's I'll come back to Sunnydale and stay at the mansion" "Not on Christmas. A little girl can't open presents without her Daddy. On Christmas Eve you'll stay here. Same with...' she chokes off a sob. 'birthdays." "All right" Angel agrees. The rest of the weekend the two spend time with their daughter and planning the next few months. Chapter 22/? Finally Monday rolls around. Buffy awakens to her alarm going off at 7 am quickly she turns off her alarm so to not wake her daughter. She gets up and checks on her sleeping daughter. Looking down at the sleeping baby Buffy smiles thankful that Angel had stayed until dawn watching Katie so she could sleep. Quietly Buffy goes downstairs to find Spike still up watching cartoons. "Hey Spike" she yawns "Hi Buffy" Spike greets, "Your up early pet" "Yeah I know. Mom and I have to drop Katie off at Angel's before school. I need to take a shower- Katie and Mom are both still asleep. Katie could wake up at anytime can you listen for her?" "Sure" Spike acknowledges "Thanks" Buffy says returning upstairs to take a shower. Drying off Buffy glances at her reflection her eyes drawn to her flat abdomen. Rubbing it lightly Buffy sadly thinks, "It feels weird to not have them kicking." She then hears Katie fussing. Putting on her robe Buffy heads towards her room and finds Spike picking up the crying baby. Spike senses the Slayer behind him. "I'll watch the tyke while you get ready" "Thanks. Can you give her her bottle? Its in the fridge. Put it in the microwave for 15 seconds" Spike takes the fussing baby downstairs into the kitchen and heats up the bottle. Carrying Katie into the living room Spike returns to watching his cartoons. Buffy walks downstairs to find Spike talking to Katie about cartoons. Heading into the kitchen Buffy pours herself a bowl of cereal then joins Spike and Katie in the living room. Buffy laughs at Spike's commentary. "Spike you are the biggest mystery in the world" "No I'm not. I fight, I kill and I feed." "But you also watch cartoons with a baby." Buffy remarks Joyce walks down the stairs. "Honey we need to get going if we're going to drop Katie off and get you to school on time" "Yes Mom." Buffy stands up and returns her bowl to the kitchen. Going back to the living room she says to Spike. "Hey can I have my daughter back Spike?" Spike looks up from the baby. "I guess so" he says reluctantly handing the baby back "At least I have a while before I need to worry about Spike corrupting you huh Katie?" Buffy mutters heading upstairs "I heard that Slayer" Spike calls "I know" she calls back. In her room Buffy changes her daughters diaper. "Hey baby girl I bet you can't wait to see your Daddy huh?" she remarks as she changes her. The baby giggles. "I knew it" she laughs buttoning up the sleeper. "Well I hope you have a good day with Daddy. After all Mommy has to go to school" she wraps the baby up in her blanket. As a last thought Buffy puts in Mr. Gordo Jr. in the diaper bag. Slipping on her back pack Buffy grabs the diaper bag in one hand she cradles her daughter and heads downstairs. "Buffy did you pack enough diapers?" Joyce asks "Yes Mom. I also added Gordo Jr. and an extra sleeper." "What about bottles and formula?" "Yes I packed it last night." "What about your lunch?" Joyce asks "Oooops.' Buffy groans. 'I knew I forgot something. Can you put it in my bag?" Joyce comes out of the kitchen with a lunch bag and slips it into Buffy's bag. "OK. We need to get going" Joyce grabs her briefcase as Buffy puts the baby in her carseat. "Spike do you need me to bring anything back?" asks Joyce "Mum can you pick up some smokes?" Spike requests "Spike smoking is not a good habit" "Mom he's dead it can't kill him...unfortunately" Buffy mutters, "It will though if he smokes around Katie" she calls "Bite me Slayer" "Spike thats your job" she replies sweetly as she walks out the door with the baby "I'll pick some up for you Spike." Joyce promises following Buffy outside to the car. She finds Buffy in the back seat with the baby. "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be" Buffy groans. "I don't want to go back to school yet" "I know honey. But if you want to graduate..." "I know." Buffy sighs. The Summers women are silent as they head to the mansion on Crawford Street. "Well Katie we're here" Buffy says as Joyce pulls into the driveway "Honey do you want me to come in with you?" Joyce asks Buffy glances at the clock. "No. Why don't you go onto work. I don't need to be at school for another half hour. I'll walk from here" Buffy says unbuckling the carseat "OK. Sweetie just don't be late to school. " "I won't" Buffy promises. "See you later" "Do you need a ride home?" "No. I need to train with Giles for a while. I don't know how long I'll be. I'll see if Angel or Cordy can take us home" "OK but be careful honey" Joyce says as Buffy closes the door. "I know Mom" Buffy says. "We'll see you later" Buffy heads towards the front door and opens it. Joyce waits until the door closes before she pulls out of the driveway. "Angel" she calls upon entering "Morning" Angel greets tiredly as he enters the main room rubbing his eyes Buffy puts the carseat down beside the diaper bag. She removes her back pack and places it by the door. "Did you get enough sleep?" "Yeah. I'll be fine. I can catch a nap while Katie sleeps." Angel watches Buffy take the baby out of the carseat. Walking over he gently touches the back of her head as he leans down and kisses her head. Pulling away he looks Buffy in the eyes momentarily. "I'm going to go eat" he says reluctantly as he walks into the kitchen. Shaking her head sadly Buffy takes the baby into Angel's room to put her down. Kissing her daughters head Buffy places her in the basinet. Buffy goes into the kitchen to find Angel finishing off his breakfast. Leaning against the door frame Buffy crosses her arms. "Angel you can't hide what you are from Katie. You need to get used to having her see your demon form" "Buffy she's a baby she is too young to see it" Angel protests Buffy walks closer to him and touches his face. Angel flinches when he realizes that he's still in demon form. "Angel she'll see it sooner or later. It'll be better if she grows up with it rather than finding out about you later in life." Buffy then remembers a past conversation she had with Angel. "Angel she'll love you no matter what" "Buffy" he begins to protest "No Angel. Listen to what I have to say." she orders shoving the vampire into a chair. She straddles his thighs and forces him to look directly at her. "I love you Angel but you are being an ass. You keep wanting to hide what you are. You can't do that. Katie needs to see not just who you are as human. But she needs to see and understand that you are also a good vampire guy. As long as we have known each other this has been the only thing we have argued about...your need to hide a major part of yourself from me." she touches his face lightly as it melts back into its human form. "And I happen to love both sides of you." she kisses him lightly "Buff I thought we decided to keep our distance" Angel murmers against her lips Buffy pulls away and looks at her beloved's chocolate eyes. "I know. I just needed to" she sighs. The two remain silent as they gaze into each others eyes. Angel finally breaks the silence "You should get going." he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't want you to be late" "I know. Snyder will kill me" she groans as she gets off his legs. "I'll just go kiss Katie and head out." she says walking to the bedroom. Angel follows watching from the doorway as Buffy kisses the newborn. "Bye Katie girl" he hears her say. She turns around and sees him standing there. Walking past him she talks "There are bottles in the diaper bag. I've got to meet with Giles after school so unless I do something to piss off Snyder and get detention. So see you later." she says picking up her backpack. "Back to the place I hate" she groans. "Have fun and get some sleep" she calls as she leaves. Angel grabs the diaper bag and takes out the bottles putting them in the kitchen. Taking the diaper bag with him he goes into his room. After checking on the newborn Angel crawls back into bed. ****Buffy's locker**** Spinning the combination of her locker Buffy opens it and finds a couple envelopes inside. At first she is confused about what they could be but then swallowing her tears Buffy opens one of the envelopes. "I am sorry for your loss" she read. Opening another one she smiles though her tears as she reads "Congratulations on being a new mother" wiping away the stray tears Buffy grabs her history book and closes her locker. "Hey Summers" she hears a male voice call Turning around she sees one of the football players coming towards her. "What?" she asks He stops before her nervously shifting on his feet. "Me and the guys wanted to express our sympathy on your loss along with our congrats." Stunned Buffy stares at him then stammers, "Thank you" Buffy walks towards class aware of the looks she is receiving. "Ms Summers?" a woman's voice calls Buffy turns around to find the school psychologist walking towards her. "Yes Ms. Jones?" Buffy asks hesitantly "I would like to talk with you" she says "I uh have class" Buffy remarks "I will get you excused from class" "I can't. Snyder is looking for any reason to expel me." "OK. Well why don't we meet during lunch" asks Ms. Jones Knowing that if she doesn't agree Ms. Jones won't stop badgering her Buffy agrees. "sure. I'll come to your office during lunch" "I'll see you then" Ms. Jones says as she walks away. Buffy goes to class. ****At the Mansion**** Angel is awakened by Katie crying. Sitting up he rubs his eyes tiredly "Da's coming Katie" he says getting out of bed he goes over to the basinet and picks up the crying baby. "What's wrong little one?" he asks holding her close. "Your diaper doesn't need to be changed." He carries her into the kitchen. Manuvering her so he has a free hand Angel makes up her bottle. "You hungry sweet one?" he asks. The moment he puts the bottle to her lips she calms down. Angel returns to his room and sits with his back against the headboard he closes his eyes. ****Lunchtime at school**** "Hey Buffster" Xander greets. "Ready for lunch?" he asks "I have to go meet with the psychologist. But first I'm going to call and check on Katie. Got 35 cents?" she asks Xander "sure" Xander digs into his pocket and gives it to her. "Thanks. I'll see you later" she says heading towards the payphone. She dials Angel's number "Hello" he greets groggily "Did I wake you?" Buffy asks "Uh yea. Something wrong?" he asks "No. I just wanted to see how things are going" "Fine. she's sleeping again" "All right. I'll see you later. Go back to sleep" she says hanging up. Buffy heads to the main office. She knocks on Ms. Jones's door. "Come in" calls Ms. Jones Buffy enters. "Sorry I'm late. I needed to make a call" "Checking up on your baby?" asks Ms Jones "Yeah" Buffy admits "All new mothers do that. I still check up on mine and she's five" "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Buffy asks sitting down "I wanted to see how you are doing. I heard about your loss, I am so sorry" "Thanks" Buffy says her voice tearful "Its hard to lose a child. I wanted to offer you the chance to talk about any problems you might have" Ms Jones remarks. "The hardest part of all is that not only have I lost my son but I'm going to lose their father as well." "May I ask why?" Buffy fidgets with her ring. "He and I broke up and he moved away. He came back to help me for a while but he has to leave. We know its for the best for all of us. Its just other than Katie and William he is the most important person in my life. I love him and I know he loves me." "Do you feel like he's abandoning you?" Buffy shakes her head. "No its just I'm going to miss him and so is Katie. Angel's always been the one I could go to when something was wrong. Not only is he the guy I love but he's my other half. When we're apart I feel like I'm ripped apart." "Does he feel the same?" "Yes. He's just too noble. He loves me too much to stay" The bell signalling the end of lunch. "Buffy if you ever need to talk I'm here" Ms Jones says after the bell rings. Buffy nods and leaves heading to class. Before she knew it school was over. She heads to the library to meet with Giles. "Hey Giles" calls as she enters. "Hello Buffy" Giles greets coming out of the stacks with some books Buffy sits on the edge of the conference table. "So Giles any Hellmouth worthy news?" she asks "No." Giles answers "Do you want me to practice?" Giles looks up from his book. "Not today. I thought you'd like the afternoon free. Faith is going to come in and practice. Why don't you go see Katie" he suggests Buffy grins "Thanks Giles" she says excitedly as she runs out of the library. Buffy hurries to the mansion. Opening the door she finds Angel reading to Katie on the couch. She watches them for a moment and then drops her back pack on the kitchen table. She heads over to the couch and sits next to Angel. Angel puts the book down. Buffy asks "How did it go?" "Katie slept all morning." he tells her smiling "How was school?" he asks "Long. I missed her" she takes the baby's foot and kisses it. She avoids his eyes and says "and you" "I missed you too" Angel admits. They are silent in their thoughts. Buffy then breaks the silence, smiling faintly she says "Katie's asleep" Angel looks down at his daughter and smiles. "Yes she is" "I'll go put her down" Buffy says. Angel carefully hands her the baby. He watches as Buffy takes the baby to his room. A few moments Buffy returns and picks up her back pack and carries it to the couch. Flopping on the couch she groans in disgust. "What's wrong?" Angel asks looking up from his book "Homework" she answers "Let me know if you need help" Angel says returning to his reading Buffy works on her homework every so often she asks Angel for help. After an hour Angel looks up from his book and smiles "Katies up" he says. Buffy closes her book and jumps up. Angel watches in amusement as his love rushes to get the baby. "Hey Katie girl" Buffy says picking her up. "Lets get you changed." Buffy changes her diaper quickly and carries the baby into the living room. Buffy and Angel play with the baby. Chapter 23/? "Come on Buff your mom's probably worried" Angel says. They get into the car and drive to the house. "Mom" Buffy calls as they enter the front door "Buffy" Joyce calls worriedly as she hurries into the living room. "Hello Angel" she says "Whats wrong Mom?" she questions sensing her mothers concern. "Hey Slayer" Spike greets. "Peaches" he growls. He sees the baby and grins. "Hey Katie" "Buffy there's something I need to talk to you about" Joyce says Angel stands, "I'll go put Katie down" "Angel this concerns all of us." Surprised that her mother included Angel into the family. "So what is the problem?" she asks sitting down. She sees her mother is nervous Buffy becomes concerned. "Mom what is going on?" she demands Joyce sits beside Buffy. "I got a phone call from your father's lawyer" Buffy glares at Spike "OK Spike what did you do?" she demands "Nothing Slayer. I promised Mum I'd stay away from him" Spike protests "Buffy he's not dead." "Too bad" she mutters under her breath. "So whats the problem?" asks Buffy "Honey your father is..." Joyce takes a deep breath and continues, "your father is suing for full custody of both you and Katie." Buffy stares at her mother surprised and both vampires growl angrily. "Why?" she asks. "Why does he care now?" she demands "I'm almost 18! I'm not going to!" she jumps up and runs outside "Buffy" Joyce calls Angel gets up and races after Buffy. "Buffy stop" he calls. She stops running when she reaches the park. Angel stops behind her "Buffy?" Buffy wraps her arms around her waist. "Why? Why is he doing this to me?" she sobs. "He wants to take my baby" she slumps the the ground and sobs. Angel sits beside her and wraps his arms around her. Buffy turns in his arms. "Angel I hate him" "No you don't" "Yes I do." Buffy insists "He tried to sell off our babies. And caused William's death. And now he wants to take me and Katie away from here. I don't want to leave. I hate him" she sobs against his chest "we'll fight him Buffy" Angel says "I promise you he won't take Katie from you" "We can't fight him Angel. If we did he'd find out and so would others." "I don't care if he finds out about me. He isn't taking Katie" Angel says. Buffy keeps sobbing. "Shh beloved" "I can't lose her Angel. Not now" she sobs "I know my love" Angel soothes rocking her. "I know" he picks her up he carries her home. Entering Joyce jumps up. "She's asleep" he whispers heading towards the stairs he carries her to bed. Taking off her shoes he covers her up. "Angel" Buffy whimpers "I'm right here" Angel says stroking her forehead. "I'm not leaving" he promises. Buffy nods and curls up and drifts off to sleep. Angel checks on the baby and quietly he heads downstairs. He finds Joyce and Spike talking.  
  
"Is she asleep?" asks Joyce. Angel nods. "I talked with my lawyer he told me that Hank has a strong case." "How though? Its not like he spent anytime with her" Angel demands "He's suing on grounds of neglect and child endangerment. He's using the fact that Buffy has gotten in trouble more since moving here and her pregnancy as grounds for custody." Buffy had woken moments after Angel had left. She listens to the conversation from the top of the stairs. Quietly she sneaks back into her room and pulls on her shoes and grabs her coat. She kisses Katie and then she carefully opens the window. Silently she crawls out the window. Once on the ground she heads towards Cordelia's house. She pounds on the door. She waits impatiently for someone to answer. Finally the door opens and Cordelia is standing there furious. "What do you want Buffy?" she demands angrily "Cordy I need your car" Buffy remarks "Uh no" Cordelia replies starting to close the door Buffy shoves her foot in the door. "Please Cordy" she begs tearfully "Why do you need my car?" Cordy asks "I need to go to LA" "LA in my car? I don't think so" protests Cordelia "Cordy if I don't go to LA my father is going to ruin my life." "And I care because?" "He wants custody of me and Katie" "Your almost 18" Cordelia reminds "I know. But he wants my daughter. Please Cordy" "All right." Cordelia replies she grabs her purse and gives Buffy the keys. "I'm doing this because its wrong for a Slayer to beg." "Thank you Cordy. If Angel or my mom come by please don't tell them where I am" "No problem" Cordelia replies closing the door Buffy gets in the prom queens car and drives towards LA. Angel goes upstairs to check on Katie and Buffy. He senses something is amiss. He checks the bed. "Damn it" he growls. He runs downstairs. "What's wrong?" asks Joyce "Buffy's gone" he replies "Where is she? Its midnight" demands Joyce Angel grabs his jacket. "I don't know. She could have gone to burn off some anger by patrolling" Spike grabs duster. "I'll help you look" he offers. The two vampires leave the house in search of the Slayer. "Be careful Buffy" Joyce whispers Chapter 24/? ***Two hours later*** Buffy pulls into the driveway of her fathers house. She rings the doorbell insistantly and pounds on the door. "Open up" she calls The door opens and her father stands there rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Buffy what are you doing here?" he asks surprised "Hank who's there?" a womans voice calls tiredly "No one honey. Go back to bed" he calls. Buffy enters and sees a woman about 25 standing in the doorway of the living room "Hank who is that?" the lady asks "Yeah Daddy tell her who I am" Buffy glares "Gina this is my daughter Buffy" Hank introduces nervously "Nice to meet you" Gina says "He's told me so much about you" "I'd say the same but I didn't know you existed" Buffy retorts "Why are you here?" asks Hank "I want to know why your doing this?" she demands "Because I care" he replies "No you don't" Buffy protests "Yes I do. I've missed you Buffy" "No. If you cared you wouldn't have done this to me. Why are you trying to rip apart my life?" "I'm protecting you" he protests "Protecting me?" she laughs "Your protecting me by taking away my baby?!" she says angrily "By taking me from my family?!" "I'm your family" Hank argues "No your not. Giles is the father I never had. Your just the one who I share DNA with. They are my family" she laughs "Even Spike is more like family than you ever were and I hate Spike" "Buffy your 17 and not even out of high school and you've all ready destroyed your future" "No I haven't" she retorts "I have a beautiful little girl. And she is my future." Gina calmly says "Your father is right. You are too young to have children" "You should have aborted the bastards kids" Hank mutters Buffy hears that "excuse me?!" she says angrily her eyes showing her anger. "You have no right to say that to me" "Yes I do" Hank argues "There are people in this world who want to have kids and they can't. And you a highschool student gets knocked up." Buffy sees the sadness on Gina's face then realizes "You want my baby because you can't have one of your own." Gina nods "Yes. But thats not the only reason. We want to give you the chance to be like other teenagers" "I won't ever be like other teenagers. I am not giving up my baby. She is my miracle so was William. And because of you I lost my son" she says angrily her father is about to protest she continues. "You say that you want to have children and can't. We thought it wasn't possible" Hank snorts "Well you did" "Yes I did. And I'm glad I did. I love Angel. I love the twins. If you ever think of taking Katie from me I will make your life a living hell" "Don't speak to me like that" Hank says angrily. "I am your father. I deserve more respect" "You lost my respect years ago. If you ever come near my daughter" she walks closer to him. She grabs his neck and slams him against the wall leaning close she says her voice angrily "I will destroy everything you hold dear. See Daddy I don't take well to threats. And I'm betting you will be getting visits from Giles, Angel, Spike, and Mom. I'll tell Spike to leave you in one piece. Just so you know Giles seems mild mannered but when he's pissed watch out" she releases him. "Now tomorrow morning you will withdraw the custody papers. And Mom and I will file for a restraining order." she walks to the front door without turning around she says "By the way you are no longer my father" she slams the door behind her ***In Sunnydale*** Angel and Spike return to the house to find Joyce pacing. "Did you find her?" she asks "No. Looked everywhere" Spike says The phone rings "Buffy?" Joyce answers. "You bastard" she hisses. "You've done enough damage for a lifetime" "Joyce I just called to let you know that I am going to have my lawyer pull the suit tomorrow first thing." "Why?" asks Joyce she smiles "Buffy threatened you didn't she" Spike laughs "The Slayer threatened her father" "Shut up Spike" Angel growls. Katie wakes up crying. Angel heads upstairs to calm the crying baby. ****Two hours later**** Buffy pulls into the driveway getting out of the car she climbs the trellis and into her room through the window. She finds Angel asleep on her bed holding Katie against his chest. Smiling she slips off her shoes and walks to the bed. Carefully she takes the sleeping baby from Angel's arms and takes her to the basinet and puts her down. She looks at the sleeping infant she smiles. "You went to see your father" Angel states quietly from the bed Buffy nods without turning around she says "I had to Angel. I needed to talk to him" "What happened?" he asks Wiping away her tears she answers, "He has a new girlfriend. Gina she's not much older than me." she walks towards the bed and sits down. "They wanted the twins because they can't have any kids. Angel he was angry so angry" "Why?" Angel asks softly "In his words ' you a high school student gets knocked up while people who want kids can't have them.' He didn't want me when I needed him. And now I don't need him he wants me for my baby." "I'm sorry" Angel says stroking her back "He told me I should have had an abortion" "I'm glad you didn't" Angel whispers Buffy looks up at him "So am I." "Go to sleep beloved" he says "I love you Angel. I always will" "Forever" Angel says 


End file.
